<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lioness of Longby by SpuffyCarrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964583">The Lioness of Longby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie'>SpuffyCarrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Complete, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hippogriffs, Imperius, Malfoy Manor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-war thriller. Three years after the end of the war the fuss over the golden trio has yet to die down. At yet another function arranged by the Ministry to assist with fundraising for rebuilding following the war, by chance, Hermione makes friends with Anna, wife of Viscount Warminster. Anna extends an invitation to stay for a time at their Elizabethan house in Wiltshire, Longby, unaware its grounds border those of a blonde former Death Eater and menace who hasn't been seen in public since the end of the war.<br/>Likely to be three chapters long, posting on a Saturday.<br/>Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"These heels are pinching," Hermione spoke urgently out of the corner of her mouth to Ginny who was standing beside her on the stage of the Ministries largest function room. She, Harry and Ron had drawn straws to decide who would go this time, none wanting to go to what felt like the hundredth fundraiser. They knew all three would be expected to attend but had recently managed to get away with just one war hero in attendance. Hermione had unfortunately drawn the short straw this time, she hated sacrificing her precious Friday night at home with a good book and a take-away. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, clapping each other on the back and she pouted until Ginny graciously agreed to accompany her. </p><p>"Yes, but they match your ravishing outfit." Ginny whispered lowly, smirking before Kingsley, the current Minister of Magic, announced their presence and both plastered winning smiles on their faces. </p><p>They both bowed and Hermione stepped forward to say a few words about the important work of the Ministers charity for war widows and orphaned children, breathing a sigh of relief when it was over. She found these functions tiresome and still hated being in the public eye, even three years after the war. </p><p>"I'll be back in a minute, grab me a glass of champagne, would you, I think I deserve one after that." Hermione knew Ginny was more than happy to hit the bar, her only reason for agreeing to come, she so rarely had a chance to get dressed up and have a drink nowadays, with baby James barely a year old and was excited even if most of the people in attendance were boorish business wizards. Hermione limped to the lady’s toilet, hoping to pull off her shoe and cast a cushioning charm before they began mingling with the guests once more and schmoozing them out of their galleons. Tonight, she couldn’t think of anything worse than having some old wizard leering at her while she listened to their tedious business deals.</p><p>Slumping down on brown leather Chesterfield sofa in the women's lounge, she pulled off her shoe and relaxed back into the sofa, letting out a deep breath as her foot was liberated from the torture device - a pink satin heel. She closed her eyes for a moment, it had been a long day of cataloguing books retrieved from hundreds of stately wizarding homes following the end of the war in her job as an apprentice to the head librarian at the British Wizarding Library.  Her neck ached from leaning over the books with a magnifying glass, searching for hidden spells or ancient messages once they'd been cleared of dark magic by the Unspeakables at the Ministry and all she really wanted was a nice bubble bath. </p><p>"Heels are the worst, aren't they?" A voice said out loud and Hermione opened her eyes, looking at the blonde woman standing at the mirror opposite. The woman was applying lipstick and smiling back at her in a knowing way. </p><p>"Oh, yes, I hate wearing them. Honestly, I'm more comfortable in boots or loafers but I'm not sure hobnailed boots are the look Kingsley is hoping for at his charity bash." Hermione chuckled. </p><p>"Now, I like a good welly boot. On our estate I'm hardly ever out of them, apart from when I ride, there's too much mud for anything cuter." She grinned, extending her hand. "Anna Cecil-Smythe."</p><p>The young woman had a way about her, she smiled warmly, and her blue eyes twinkled making Hermione feel glad to have met her, she seemed like a person she would like to get to know better.</p><p>"Hermione..." She began, halting when Anna began to giggle.</p><p>"Even if the minister hadn't just introduced you, darling, I think the only way I wouldn't know you is if I'd spent the past five years in a cave."</p><p>"I know, it can be quite difficult sometimes, spending your life in the public eye," Hermione admitted. "Sometimes I wish I could get away from it all and run barefoot through the grass in the countryside as I did on holiday as a child."</p><p>"Then why don't you?" Anna sat on the edge of the sofa and jigged excitedly. "I'd love to have you visit Longby, our estate on the Dorset border. Come for the summer, we have our own winery and it's so rare for me to have company. Johnny’s always away on business and the estate virtually runs itself, it leaves me quite bored." She frowned.</p><p>Hermione was taken aback by the offer and wondered who Johnny was, regardless, her offer sounded tempting. "I couldn't just come to your house Anna; you barely know me." Hermione was unsure.</p><p>"Oh, please do, it’s so terribly dull with only the elves to speak to. They're all lovely, but I want to laugh and dance, to explore the place and find its hidden treasures, surely that might tempt you? I know you work in a library looking for hidden clues in the old books, I thought you might be tempted by a treasure hunt through the attics."</p><p>Of course, she knew. Half the wizarding world had intimate knowledge of her daily life, thanks to the Prophet. It was an alluring proposition, she did love rooting through old things, searching for antiques and hidden gems, but Hermione would need to take some time off work and that would need arranging first. "Could I take the night to think about it? I'd need to speak to my supervisor at work to request some time off." Hermione cast a cushioning charm and put her shoe back on, standing and hoping it did the trick. Thankfully, it did.</p><p>"Of course, just owl me in the morning," Anna grasped her arm, pulling her back into the function room. " You must meet Johnny, he's here somewhere and I just know he'll adore you too. We shall find him later, right now I'm positively gasping for a drink." </p><p>Ginny rushed over as she saw them leave the ladies bathroom and handed Hermione a glass of champagne. She eyed Anna suspiciously, "I'm sorry, I would've bought another if I'd known you'd made a friend in the, err, bathroom?" She raised an eyebrow at Hermione, querying who this person was she had met in such an unconventional way. Ginny could be rather jealous and coveted her place as Hermione's best girlfriend.</p><p>"You're Ginevra Potter!" Anna exclaimed, "Oh, I just loved that piece they did on your home in Witch-Weekly. What you did with that old house was a wonder, I saw the before and after pictures. You have excellent taste and your skin and hair are just lustrous." She gave Ginny a winning smile.</p><p>"I like this girl. Call me Ginny, please." Ginny grinned, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and passing it to Anna. Ginny wasn't often complimented without Harry's name being mentioned in the same sentence, so Hermione could tell she found this woman refreshing. </p><p>Anna had a sunny disposition which drew people in, and Hermione was sad this social butterfly seemed lonely in her home. She made the decision she would visit her as it wasn't often she got the chance to do something different. She loved her friends but there were only so many times you could talk about babies, Quidditch or the Auror division before you went a bit potty. Anna seemed cultured and refined and she hoped she might enjoy talking about books, art and travel.  </p><p>Over cocktails the three women got to know each other, telling stories and laughing raucously in the corner. Kingsley eyed them once or twice but neither Hermione, or Ginny felt an ounce of guilt over not mingling, they were enjoying themselves too much. Anna spoke of her education at Beauxbatons and the fact she'd missed the war. Her Johnny, whom they worked out was her husband, was educated at Ilvermorny in America and they'd met in Paris while he was on a school trip. They all got caught up in the romance of Anna and Johnny’s love story and their meeting at the Louvre before François Gérard’s painting, Cupid and Psyche. She went on to invite Ginny and Harry for dinner while Hermione stayed at the estate and told Ginny she was very welcome to join them for high jinks if she was able to take time away from her family. </p><p>Towards the end of the evening, Hermione heard a deep voice behind them as they perched on bar stools with cocktail glasses and a half-empty pitcher of whizzing wall-bangers before them. </p><p>"So, this is where you've been hiding, my sweet." A dashing wizard wearing impeccable dress robes gathered Anna into his arms, kissing her cheek. "I missed you."</p><p>He was tall, broad-shouldered and wore his black hair slicked back away from his face. With his handsome features and Anna's ethereal, elfin looks, they made an incredibly attractive couple. Hermione thought she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't place his face and she heard Ginny let out a low whistle of appreciation only she could hear. His blue eyes were glassy, but she put that down to the alcohol flowing freely at the party. </p><p>"Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't find you, but you know how all those old wizards bore me half to death with their conversations about money, it's so uncouth. I've been having such a good time with my new friend’s. This is Hermione and this is Ginny." She held her hand out towards both as she introduced them. </p><p>"Miss Granger, Mrs Potter," he bowed before them, "of course, your reputations precede you. It is an honour to meet you. I am Jonathan Cecil-Smythe, Viscount Warminster of Longby." </p><p>Anna giggled, slapping his chest. "Oh Johnny, you're so formal sometimes."</p><p>Jonathan smiled at his wife like she'd hung the moon and he took her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Formality is always required on first introductions when one is an aristocrat, as you well know my dove." He chuckled. </p><p>"Si tu le dis man douce." Anna battered her eyelashes. (If you say so my sweet)</p><p>"Tu es ma chérie." He replied. (You are my dearest sweetheart)</p><p>Hermione let out an involuntary sigh and leaned her chin on her upturned palm as she watched their display. She wanted a relationship like theirs for herself, where they called each other pet names, were romantic and star-struck by each other every day. </p><p>Since then end of the war she'd dated Ron for a short time, both swiftly realising they weren't suited but had parted as best friends once more. Then went on to have a few disastrous dates with muggles, mainly because she found it too difficult to hide the magical part of herself and they were often too self-involved for her to want to see them again. She'd had to witness Harry and Ginny being sickeningly in love and everyone else she knew seemed so loved up, that now included Ron who found a witch called Cassie on a job in Cornwall who was so lovely she fit right in with their group. She wondered when her true love would walk in the door or if she was sabotaging herself by expecting to find the same relationship others around her had when she was different from them in many ways. She had to admit she was lonely, and a piece of vibrating plastic didn't do what a good lover could do. She was a strong woman with her own opinions, who wasn't going to settle for someone who didn't challenge her intellectually. Ginny was strong too but had mellowed somewhat. She still challenged Harry, but he'd learned over the years to match her as an equal, especially since he became a fully-fledged Auror. The two had grown together, creating an admirable relationship and the family Harry had always craved for his own. She found herself a little jealous of them, not that she'd ever begrudged them their happiness. </p><p>"Hermione is coming to stay while you're away in Russia," Anna told him. </p><p>"Is she indeed? Then you have my every gratitude for keeping my lovely wife company. I will look forward to hearing what you get up to on my return. Now, if I may steal my wife, I have an early portkey and I'd like to spend the rest of the night with her." He winked, causing both Hermione to blush and Ginny to titter as they hugged Anna goodbye. </p><p>For once she and Ginny had an amazing time at a boring function and it was all down to Anna. She found herself excited about visiting the home of Viscount Warminster and the light-hearted woman. Ginny reached for another drink and swiftly slipped off her chair. </p><p>Harry wasn't going to be happy, but she gathered her up, flooed her home and placed her on the sofa. </p><p>He came downstairs rubbing his eyes. "Sorry Harry," she staggered back to the floo, "I'm almost as drunk as her. "</p><p>"Hermione!" He called but she didn't reply, stumbling into her flat and throwing herself face down on her bed. </p><p>........</p><p>Hermione's head was banging when she heard an owl pecking at her bedroom window. It was barely past dawn and Crookshank’s grumbled an irritable meow but went back to sleep as she moved from the bed, her hand shielding her eyes from the blazing morning sunlight. She'd forgotten to close the curtains in her inebriated state the previous night. </p><p>She fumbled for a paper bag and gave the sweet little short-haired owl a treat, petting its head carefully before removing the scroll from its leg.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dear Hermione, I'm so excited about you coming to visit, please, please send an owl to tell me when before I spontaneously combust. Jonnie left this morning and I'll miss him but having you here will make it more bearable. I will leave the floo open for you in the foyer. A."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If this was how excitable Anna was at dawn after a heavy night of drinking, Hermione wondered what she'd be like when she was full of beans. Still, she felt her hangover lift a little when she picked up her parchment and wrote her request for leave to her supervisor. During the past three years Hermione had some fun weekends with friends but no real holiday. She was looking forward to a break from work and time to be herself with her new friend. She sent her own tawny owl, Bluebell, off to deliver the message and received a message back almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I wondered if you would ever request time off Miss Granger. I am pleased to inform you that you have accrued twelve weeks leave over the past three years and I hope you enjoy your summer. Your position will be waiting for you upon your return at the beginning of September and perhaps we might then discuss how your career will progress next. Kindest regards, Esmeralda Pince." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It never ceased to amaze Hermione that Madam Pince from Hogwarts came from a family of librarians. She jumped up and wrote her reply to Anna, telling her she'd be there by lunchtime. Bluebell gave her a look of contempt as she flew off once more. The owl was a gift from Harry when he got fed up with her borrowing Amare; his new snowy owl; for her errands and Hermione had named her for the Irish bluebell woods she hailed from. She was rather cranky, with a tendency to nip an elderly Crooks ear if he got too close. </p><p>Hermione was inside her wardrobe gathering a pile of clothes by seven, feeling rather tired but too eager for her holiday to stop rooting through every item of clothing she owned. Making a pile of shorts, strappy tops, cool linen mini-skirts, a few sundresses and sandals, she considered the gowns from the various functions she owned, picking out a red cocktail dress with a ruffled collar and a royal blue shift dress with a plunging neckline. Throwing in matching heels in case of formal company, she remembered her conversation with Anna last night and added her yellow wellies. Realising she had no trunk; her school trunk had been lost in the battle of Hogwarts when Gryffindor tower was targeted; she decided to purchase a new one. The July morning was warm, so she dressed in a light cotton sundress before she flooed to Diagon Alley. Relishing the quiet and lack of the usual photographers, she spotted a snazzy trunk with multicoloured fish scales and a diving mermaid diving into azure blue waters in the window of Madam Malkins. As soon as the shop opened, she purchased the trunk and rushed home to pack. She thought she might arrive early and surprise Anna.</p><p>.....</p><p>Anna rushed around the halls of Longby, Wiltshire, politely requesting her servants and elves tidy every nook and cranny for Hermione's arrival and subsequent tour of the stately home. Dinner was arranged in the small dining room as she worried Hermione might feel overwhelmed if only the two of them ate at a table which seated one hundred people in the formal dining room. </p><p>While she was arranging flowers in the parlour near the main entrance, a message arrived by owl and Simkin’s, their head elf, stood before her with the note on a silver platter. </p><p>"Mistress, there is a letter for the Viscount, he advised you would deal with any problems occurring on the estate in his absence." Simkin’s said solemnly. </p><p>"I simply do not have time for this. Miss Granger is due in a few hours." She said more sharply than she intended. </p><p>"Mistress, our neighbour demands an answer immediately, I'm afraid it cannot wait." </p><p>She opened the letter and gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. Forced tears formed in her eyes and she hoped the elderly elf didn’t realise they were nothing more than crocodile tears. "Oh, Simkin’s what am I to do? He's such a wretch, I cannot even reply." She threw herself onto the sofa, hiding her face.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice echoed through the foyer. </p><p>"Simkin’s, it is Miss Granger." Anna sobbed, brushing hastily at her swollen eyes. </p><p>"Hello? Anna?" </p><p>Anna watched Hermione turn around in the entrance hall and peer into the parlour, her face changing to a look of concern as she saw her crying on the sofa, the parchment clutched in her hand. </p><p>"Anna, what's happened?" Hermione rushed to her side. </p><p>"Oh, it's nothing, let’s have cocktails and forget all about it." She jumped up looking as jovial as she could with tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm thinking ten in the morning might be a little bit early for cocktails, especially when I already need a pepper up potion after last night." She gave a low chuckle, but her heart wasn't in it, she was worried about Anna.</p><p>"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry your stay had to begin like this, but I've received a message from our hateful neighbour, he says he'll send the Aurors if we don't move our boundaries immediately." She sniffed and Hermione handed her a hanky she took from her bag, sitting down beside her and holding her hand. She needed to confide in someone, and Hermione was so kind. "The neighbours have argued for centuries over a piece of land they both say they own. Their wards clash in the centre. Johnny told me his father had no end of trouble trying to battle with the Wizangamot over who owned that part of the property but no decision was ever made, it just carried on year after year, with threats being made on both sides. I think both Johnny and I forgot it was July, the exact time the neighbour sends his legal challenge every year. I'm sure he didn't mean for me to deal with it, but he'll be in Siberia and I can't contact him for at least a week."</p><p>"Do you have anyone who could stand for you at the Wizangamot?" Hermione's mind drifted to Harry's trial, where he was expected to fend for himself until Dumbledore spoke on his behalf. "Perhaps another member of Johnny’s family?" </p><p>"No, my papa is elderly, and Johnny’s father is dead. I don't know what to do." Anna smiled internally at the realisation her plan was going like clockwork but let out another sob right on cue. </p><p>"Right!" Hermione stood and folded the note in her hand, taking her wand from her bag. "I will go and advise your neighbour that he will have his trial, but he must wait until the Viscount returns." She felt angry, so angry for this terrified young woman being left to deal with such an issue when it upset her so much to deal with confrontation. "If he won't, then I will speak to Harry and Ron, we'll use our influence to help, don't worry." </p><p>"Thank you so much, I'm so afraid. The family has an awful reputation." Anna was so grateful for her new friend and could hardly tell her how much her help would mean, even if she had lured Hermione here with an ulterior motive. She leapt up and hugged her, thinking her performance was exemplary. </p><p>“I’ll just let Crookshanks out if you don’t mind, he’ll find a warm nook, so don’t worry about him too much.”</p><p>The orange cat, stepped out cautiously, sniffing the air and then he let out a tremendous growling hiss at Anna, running out of the door and into the courtyard.</p><p>“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, he’s become cantankerous in his old age. I’ll find him when I return, he’ll get used to you.”</p><p>Anna looked rather put out but smiled graciously. “Of course, he is welcome too.” </p><p>It seemed the cat had noticed something he didn’t like about Anna and he was so mild mannered nowadays. Hermione wondered whether she should have asked Harry and Ginny to take him for the summer. Perhaps she might think about asking them later. </p><p>"Now, sir," Hermione asked Simpkins politely, "would you kindly find someone suitable to assist me, someone, who can accompany me through the boundary." </p><p>Yes, Anna thought, this was going extremely well. </p><p>"Fredrick." He called and a tiny elf appeared, an elven baby.</p><p>"Yes, father." He squeaked.</p><p>"Accompany Miss Granger to the boundary of the property." Simkin’s voice seemed to request rather than command.</p><p>The tiny elf stood at a foot tall with more courage than Hermione felt. "I will protect her with my life." </p><p>"No! I couldn't possibly take your son, Mr Simkin’s." She shook her head. </p><p>"Miss Granger, he is less likely to experience trouble than an elder elf, but he is just as capable of protecting you should the need arise." </p><p>"Then I would be proud to have Frederick accompany me." She nodded to the young elf, then to his father who looked on proudly. </p><p>A few moments later they both walked through the distressed wooden front doors onto the estate. "Should we apparate to the boundary?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"No missus," Frederick piped up, "we's will walk so as not to cause disruption to the wards." He nodded. </p><p>They began their walk through the amazing grounds, passing a maze Hermione would very much like to get lost in and stables containing large mares and stallions, almost the size of Shire horses. They passed a lake where a pair of Hippogriffs nuzzled, flapping their feathers as she moved past. She stopped and bowed to them, waiting until they did the same. They screeched and scuffed the ground, dancing off together to play.</p><p>"We's here Missus." Frederick nodded at some hedges. </p><p>The air shimmered with tangible magic as she pressed her hand against the wards, expecting not to be granted entry but she felt it drawing her closer. She stepped back cautiously. </p><p>"We mays be entering at this time of the year, only to be’s entering to discuss the boundaries." He stepped forward and offered his tiny hand. </p><p>Hermione felt the magic wash over her as she stepped through into a stunning meadow filled with sunlight, long grass waving in the breeze and a stream flowing with crystal clear waters. It was perfect. She wondered how this could be part of the lands of such a difficult master. No wonder there was an argument over who it belonged to. </p><p>She began to walk in the same direction as Frederick when she heard the rumble of a horse’s hooves heading in their direction, the thumps racketing through her ears. She saw a cocoa colour snout before its chestnut muzzle, the Abraxan's ivory wings glinting silver in the light as it landed. It grunted, lifting off once more and soaring and twirling above their heads before it landed again a few yards away. </p><p>It's rider jumped down, patting the horse’s rump and Hermione covered her eyes, the glittering light from the stream almost blinding her. She wished she'd brought her sun hat or at least a pair of sunglasses, she could hardly see a thing. </p><p>"Leave now, you're trespassing." A cold voice called out, it sounded familiar for some reason she couldn't place. </p><p>"We're here to discuss the letter sent by the lord of this property. If you'd take me to him, I'll be happy to leave immediately after and pass his message to the Viscountess. She's been distressed by his note in the Viscount's absence." Hermione called out. </p><p>A cloud moved across the sun and she saw a young man walking towards her, wearing only black riding breeches and long boots. The sun burst out from behind a cloud and as he emerged from the shadows she saw an upper body that could be compared with that of a Greek god, silver scars glittered across his chest and she noticed the dark mark on his arm immediately. It couldn't be. She'd been told the property was on the border of Dorset and it suddenly came to her that the County of Dorset bordered Wiltshire—she was in Wiltshire and so was Malfoy Manor. Something told her if she looked up, she would see her childhood bully and couldn’t bare it, so she observed his gorgeous sweaty torso stride closer, his thighs knicker wetting in their muscularity. She bit her lip and moved her eyes to the ground as she waited for him to speak. </p><p>"Granger?" He sounded surprised to see her. </p><p>He stopped a few feet away and she focussed on a trickle of sweat that ran over his abs from his sternum towards his belt, not wanting to meet his eye. She'd forgotten he was so hot, even if he had been an evil little git at school. Sixth year Quidditch uniforms flittered through her mind, followed by an ache in her arm and an intense feeling of apprehension. This place was near where she'd been tortured and her mind battled with the memory, her vision blurring as she tried to forget by moving her eyes to the long grass swaying in the summer breeze, trying to ground herself. Whatever bravado she had when she arrived seemed to disappear instantly as she remembered he was there and she found herself unable to speak. Her pulse beat fiercely in her temples and she felt faint.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for following and to anyone who gave kudos or comments on the last chapter. <br/>This is still unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I might ask you the same question, Malfoy." She found some mettle from somewhere, following her wobble over being there at all. </p>
<p>He frowned, peering at her curiously. She felt lightheaded and wanted to flee as his eyes grazed the length of her body, halting on the bright yellow wellington boots on her feet.</p>
<p>"Nice outfit." He commented with a familiar smirk. </p>
<p>Hermione flushed, how dare he make her feel an idiot for wearing suitable footwear in the countryside, after all, he was wearing riding boots and breeches in seventy-degree heat. "I'm not here to discuss my attire. I'm here, as I already said, to tell you to leave Anna, err, I mean, to leave the Viscountess alone while her husband is abroad." </p>
<p>He looked confused; his grey eyes almost pearlescent in the bright light as they darted from side to side trying to work out what she meant. Eventually, he came to some realisation and seemed to remember. "Ah, you mean the decree I sent to the Wizangamot over the land? It isn’t something you need to worry about Granger, the Viscount doesn't need the Golden Trio flying in to save the day, it's merely a neighbourly dispute. As wonderful as it has been catching up," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "If you'd kindly leave my property, I'll bid you good day. " </p>
<p>Hermione huffed as he stalked over and mounted the winged steed, noticing long scars similar to tiger stripes across his back, she was concerned for its welfare. "I see you haven't changed!" She called out, "Still always last to do the right thing." She spat furiously, "I shouldn't have expected any different of you, just leave her alone, or you will be the one with Aurors turning up on your doorstep to worry about, you pig-headed swine." Hermione wasn't quite sure where that last jibe had come from but from the intense flash of ire she saw written across his face, it hit the mark. She fully expected to be hexed or called a mudblood but instead, he kicked the rump of the Abraxan with his boot and took off high above the trees in fury. </p>
<p>"That went well." She said to Frederick as they returned to Longby. She mulled over her meeting with Malfoy and then asked Frederick what he knew about him. </p>
<p>"Mr Malfoys being Lord of the Manor since his father’s being passing, his mother’s still living but in France, me's thinking. Our master’s father was being murdered by Lord Lucius Malfoy when he wouldn't be joining the Death Eaters, the young master was away at school in America and wasn't returning until after the war." </p>
<p>"Does Lord Malfoy often make threats like this?" She dearly wanted to call him Lord ferret-face and would have if she thought Frederick would have the first inclination of what she was talking about. Something about being unkind about him niggled at her conscience, she wasn’t usually so nasty but when it came to Malfoy her mind raced back over the years he’d taunted her at school first before considering whether he may have changed or grown-up. </p>
<p>"No. This is an argument that’s being happening every year, the young master is usually dealing with it with owl’s or meetings. I’s thinking he isn’t often told off." He squeaked with laughter. She noticed the tiny elf didn't speak like his father and guessed it was because his father had been in service far longer than him, it was a little odd all the same. </p>
<p>Unconsciously, she felt a shiver run down her spine at the mention of Johnny’s father being murdered by Lucius Malfoy, she got that feeling when she was reminded of the casualties of war and it was hard to escape when she was constantly on display as a war heroine. </p>
<p>When they arrived back at the house, she was surprised Anna was much more cheerful than when she’d first arrived. “I’m glad you’re feeling less upset,” Hermione said. </p>
<p>“Yes, a good cry often does one the world of good, don’t you think?” Anna smiled. “So, what happened with Lord Land Grabber?”</p>
<p>Normally Hermione would’ve laughed at the moniker, but she was still in the mood to throttle Malfoy. "The man is incorrigible, but I think he gets the message that Johnny will deal with the decree upon his return." Hermione turned her back, forcing herself to look at a large painting above the chimney breast of some wizarding battle, curiosity winning out. She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since she and Harry testified on his behalf at his trial after the war. The idiot ought to be a little more polite to her since he owed her his liberty, she thought spitefully. But he was a prick and probably would be until the day he died, even Azkaban wouldn't change that. "You didn't tell me your neighbour was Draco Malfoy." She tried to keep her voice level, but she was warring with a feeling of guilt over how harshly she’d spoken to Malfoy, she couldn’t quite work out what had made her say such things to him, it wasn’t like her at all. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing him.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I swear I didn’t think. I would never have sent you there knowing...k-knowing..." Anna trailed off, looking like she might cry again. </p>
<p>Hermione was beginning to wonder how many more tears the woman had to shed, she was clearly a very emotional person. "To say I had a good time at that property during the war is an understatement but please don't worry about it, you can't be expected to know everything about my life." Saying that though, Hermione knew everyone had heard of her torture, it was big news when Rita Skeeter released her book; The Golden Trio; after the war. It often irritated her that other people probably knew more about her life than she did. "Let’s forget all about him, he won't bother us again." </p>
<p>Anna sneezed, turning and covering her face in her handkerchief. "Oh dear, I'm feeling a bit under the weather after all this drama. Would you forgive me if I went to bed, I think I need to rest? I'll see you at dinner." </p>
<p>"Of course, you rest," Hermione watched as her new friend hid her face, "I'm sure I can explore and occupy myself today…or I could return home if you'd rather?" </p>
<p>"No, please stay, I'll be feeling more myself after a rest I'm sure, then we can have a grand time." She sniffed and promptly had a coughing fit.</p>
<p>Looking at Anna, I didn't think she would be out of bed again today, her skin was flushed, and her voice sounded scratchy and deep. "Don't worry about me, Anna, I quite like the idea of wandering the maze with a good book or finding a shady nook. You have a library here, don't you?" She asked hopefully. </p>
<p>"Yes, we do," her voice faltered, "Simpkins will see you have everything you need. Simpkins, would you be a dear and show Hermione to her room to unpack." </p>
<p>"It would be my pleasure, mistress." Simkins bowed. </p>
<p>Hermione followed Anna up the stairs, she left her at the east wing while Simpkins showed her the west wing. "This is your suite, Miss Hermione." He threw open the doors to a dark wood-panelled room, with a four-poster bed, its polished carvings depicting fruit and flowers, framed by red curtains. It led to another room with a Juliet balcony overlooking the grounds through lavish brocade drapes. She gasped as she took in the intricate gardens below, something like Capability Brown might have designed with a splendid fountain at its centre. She spied a marble gazebo covered in gauzy coloured fabrics blowing in the breeze, underneath there was a large table and chairs. She decided it would be the perfect place to read. There were far too many choices of cosy nooks outside and inside but this one seemed perfect. </p>
<p>As if reading her mind Simpkins spoke before he left. "Call me if you should need anything, Miss. The library can be found on the ground floor just past the parlour. Shall we serve you luncheon in the gardens?" He noticed her barely take her eyes off the seated area in the distance. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes please, that’s if it's not too much trouble." She was beginning to get rather too excited about her trip to the library and once Simpkins disappeared with a pop, she fished her sun hat and glasses from her trunk, rushing down the stairs, trying not to seem too eager and break into an all-out run. She passed the parlour and came to a giant set of mahogany doors with spotless bronze handles. The doors opened without her needing to touch them and she experienced the scent of old vanilla parchment wash over her immediately, not must or dust like she might expect in any other timeworn library. She could tell these books were immaculate as she saw not a speck of dust as she walked inside. Some of the collection was stored in glass cases and she wanted to press her nose up against them to look closer at their contents, but she didn't dare for fear of sullying the panes. </p>
<p>Since she'd left Malfoy her mind had been overrun with curiosity about the ongoing argument over the boundary. She knew she should be relaxing but she was never happier than when she had a challenge and her enquiring mind was already mulling over the complexities of wizarding property law. It didn't stop her wandering through the aisles looking at books she never dreamed of having the opportunity to read and reaching out to finger their spines. She knew there would be plenty of time to read for pleasure, but for now, she wanted to prove the snotty shit wrong. Even if he was a pleasure to look at, he was still as annoying as ever. She found herself daydreaming momentarily over the surreal scene that had played out in the baking heat earlier that morning. Malfoy’s lithe, muscular body dripping with sweat gave her lewd thoughts she knew she shouldn’t be having about someone like him. She shook her head, brushing off the feelings in her lower belly and climbed the steps of the library ladder, rolling along to find the section on property management. She found the books she wanted with no difficulty. Tying her hair back, she shoved on her hat, pulling out her wand and levitating the books out to the garden to settle at a wrought iron table under the gazebo, surrounded by a cluster of honeysuckle and fragrant pink climbing roses and dreamy gauze curtains to shield from the sun. </p>
<p>An hour later, the sound of bees buzzing around her lulled her off to sleep with the book open in her lap. She had been looking into the origins of the land in the middle ages and found it was common land until the first Malfoy, Armand, arrived with William the Conqueror and settled there around 1066. The current Manor wasn't the first property built on the land and she sighed when she realised King William had granted almost all of Wiltshire to Armand, including the Viscount's property. So far, it seemed Malfoy owned the whole lot and she lost the will to search on as none of the books gave her anything past the 18th Century. The hangover from last night and the stressful morning had been all too much. </p>
<p>A shadow crossed her path and she woke to one of the Hippogriffs nuzzling her head and nipping at her hair. Reaching up to run her hand over its beak, she apologised. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I don't have any treats." She smiled as it snuffled at her hand.  </p>
<p>"Is miss ready for lunch now?" Simpkins was walking towards her with a silver platter of sandwiches, levitating a cake stand and tea tray. </p>
<p>"Yes please." She took a salmon sandwich and threw it to the Hippogriff, noticing his smaller, more cautious, mate sidle up to him and look on expectantly. Their feathers had a pinkish hue, and in the sunlight, they lit up with a colourful spectrum of iridescence. </p>
<p>"They'll expect smoked-salmon sandwiches for every meal if you do that." He smiled, shooing them away politely. </p>
<p>"This is wonderful." Hermione’s stomach growled as she eyed a custard slice, hoping every lunch wasn't like this as she may not continue to fit in her clothes. She ate frugally at home and tried to avoid too much sugar as taught by her parents. "How’s Anna?" </p>
<p>"Mistress is fine, she's sleeping. Can I get you anything else?" He asked.</p>
<p>"No thank you, this is perfect and probably far too much for me alone. How long have you been in service here?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Since the young master was a boy." He replied in a way that seemed overly cheerful. His eyes darted away, and his small fingers reached out to touch the silver teapot and check it was hot. </p>
<p>“A while then.” She couldn’t help but wonder if Simkins had been privy to the murder of his previous master. She cleared her throat, “Could I ask if you’ve seen Crookshanks, I’m beginning to think he may have run away, he’s getting a bit old to have gone off chasing mice.” Hermione bit her lip worriedly. </p>
<p>“Not yet, but we will all keep an eye out for him. If that is all Miss, I need to get on.” He excused himself.</p>
<p>"Thank you." She called after him. With a sigh, she picked up a cucumber sandwich and nibbled it as she poured herself a cup of tea. Perhaps she was being silly and noticing something amiss when it wasn’t. It was just Simpkins didn’t seem to want to spend much time in her company and she always got on so well with elves, albeit when she wasn’t trying to free them. She supposed he was probably quite busy manging a large house like this and let it go. </p>
<p>A shadow passed over the table and she realised the Hippogriffs would never leave her alone now she'd fed them. "You're going to get me in trouble, you little tykes." She reached for a salmon sandwich, holding her cup in the other as she turned around. </p>
<p>Her cup fell to the floor and smashed on the paving as she saw Malfoy standing barely a few feet away.</p>
<p>Grasping her wand, she got to her feet, still holding the small triangle cut sandwich in her other hand.</p>
<p>Draco eyed the sandwich quizzically and held out a bouquet of the most gorgeously vibrant hothouse flowers to her. It was one of two he had laid over the crook of his arm. He was fully dressed this time, wearing an open-necked white linen shirt and cream chino trousers, his damp hair slicked back from his face. She noted he wore leather sliders on his feet. Strangely all very muggle, she thought and the total opposite of what she’d expect of him. </p>
<p>"I apologise for earlier, Granger. Having pale skin is a curse, the heat gets to me at this time of year and I realise it was not the best meeting we could have had after what you and Potter did for me and my mother. I..." his arm holding the bouquet trembled ever so slightly and he blinked several times. "These are for you. I apologise and I would also like to apologise to the lady of the house for upsetting her, that's if she might do me the honour of accepting my impromptu visit." He glanced at her from under his lashes but wouldn't quite meet her eye as he stood with the bouquet pointed at her, a faint blush colouring his upper cheeks. "I admit, was unaware there was a lady of the house until your visit this morning." He glanced back at the house with a confused look. "I thought I might have seen something in the matrimonial pages of the Prophet." </p>
<p>Hermione muttered a reparo and placed the China cup back on its saucer carefully. Malfoy read the matrimonial pages, she pondered, what a strange thing to confess. Perhaps he was looking for a wife? Gawking at the flowers like he was offering her a bunch of severed heads, she found herself at a crossroads. If she accepted the flowers, he might think she was a pushover, if she didn’t, they might never get over, what she realised, was mainly a petty childhood rivalry. If he was truly bad, then he’d be in Azkaban and she wouldn’t have told the Wizangamot he’d been coerced and put in an untenable position by Voldemort. Unsure what to do for the best she grabbed them and placed them on the table. </p>
<p>"She's become ill from the upset this morning and has taken to her bed." Hermione tutted; she couldn't help herself. He'd angered her that morning and she wasn't about to make things easy for him. He couldn't just turn up and make people forgive him just because he felt guilty and if she were honest with herself, she was warring with herself over whether he could feel that at all, not after what he'd done in the past. Her testimony for him at his trial came from a place of forgiveness, not for him necessarily, but to enable her to cope with what had passed and move on with her life. Now she found he was bullying her new friend and her husband she couldn't just stand by and allow it to happen.</p>
<p>"Can't we just let bygones be bygones, Granger? I've apologised and I would very much like to make amends." He tried to meet her eye, but she didn’t allow it and instead turned to place the sandwich back on her plate. </p>
<p>"What is it you're apologising for? Anna, I'm sure the sweet thing that she is, would forgive you instantly if you were to drop this stupid feud. I, however..." she glanced once more at the flowers, they were truly beautiful, "cannot be bought with a bouquet and some pretty words, as you probably realised, Malfoy." </p>
<p>He bit his lips together and placed the other bouquet gently on the table beside her. "Of course. It wasn't my intention to try to buy your forgiveness Granger, only to be given the opportunity to talk." His fingers brushed the open pages of the book she'd been reading, his eyes darted to hers. "I'd hoped to find some truce. I own enough land and I don't want anymore," he let out a sardonic huff, "I've been alone for nearly two years and I crave company, even if it might be contentious.” He moved closer and continued, “The Viscount is a good man and last year we drank port until the place ran dry and he didn't seem to care that we came to no decision, it was the first time I'd enjoyed myself since my mother left for France. He told me we could argue over the land until it fell to disrepair but that we should meet and celebrate the day every year." He gave a small smile at the thought as he turned to walk away, pausing and speaking once more. "Some of us can't just walk down Diagon Alley as part of wizarding society and be accepted as a war hero, you know." He said with a bitter edge to his voice.</p>
<p>He began to leave, and Hermione couldn't tell why her heart ached for him, but it did. He seemed to be no longer the boy she once knew, he seemed pensive and lonely, isolated out in the countryside. Loneliness was something she'd experienced herself. Few people understood how it felt to be lonely in a room filled with people who loved you, let alone living a solitary life waiting and wishing someone might drop by or fire call, even once a year. </p>
<p>She spoke out against her better judgement. "Malfoy, wait. You must be thirsty. Would you like to stay for tea?" </p>
<p>He turned back in shock; his grey eyes boring into hers like he was looking for some treachery she had hidden up her sleeve. </p>
<p>She placed her wand on her table. If he thought she might hex him, he was less likely to stay. There were many things she'd like to ask him; some might be hurtful to them both but perhaps it was a conversation that needed to be had to truly let the past go.  </p>
<p>He took a tentative step closer, stalling momentarily as Hermione picked up her wand to warm the pot.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "Tea would be very pleasant, I am thirsty, but your cream cakes are turning." He gave her a wry smile. "If you plan to poison me with the food, I must advise you that I've already eaten lunch." </p>
<p>She looked up to protest but saw a hint of a smirk gracing the corner of his mouth and huffed out a small laugh. "Malfoy, there have been more than enough opportunities over the years for me to do that if I’d wanted to. At least you weren’t as thick as Crabbe and Goyle. Harry watched them eat cakes they found floating in the corridor outside the great hall once." She didn’t elaborate for fear of causing him to question what they were up to the day she’d brewed the Polyjuice potion. </p>
<p>"Well, you were terrifying at school, I think every bloke who fancied you never dared approach in case you told them off, that was far scarier than thinking you might hex them or mess with their food." He chuckled as he took a seat beside her. He leaned back and swung one leg over his knee. “As for Crabbe and Goyle, nothing surprises me where those two are concerned.”</p>
<p>She tried to pour them both a cup of tea without laughing, the pot shaking in her hand. She thought most boys hadn’t approached her at school because they believed she was involved with Ron, but it made sense that her bossiness or magical skill made others feel uncomfortable. She'd come to terms with herself and who she was, after all, muggles no longer considered bossiness as a bad thing, they described women who were bossy as natural-born leaders. Not that she considered herself a leader, she much preferred a quiet life nowadays, but she no longer felt bad about speaking her mind. She was who she was and if she hadn't been then they may not have made it through the trials of war. "It seemed odd that other Gryffindor girls always had boyfriends," she began, "I always thought I was unattractive and not worthy of one, especially when Ron got together with Lavender." She gave a dry cough as she passed him a cup and quickly sipped on her own. Swallowing, her gulp along with a sip of tea she realised she was awaiting a further reply on her looks and didn't want to feel uncomfortable when Malfoy, of all people, struggled to give her one. </p>
<p>He stared at her for a moment as if she might be a question he was attempting to figure out and then sipped his tea again. </p>
<p>Instead, she changed the subject and asked him about himself. "So, you said you haven't seen many people since the war, don't you see..." she struggled to remember his friends from school, "...Nott and Zabini anymore? I thought they were good friends of yours?" </p>
<p>He sat back in his seat and sighed deeply. "Yes, they visited at first and I think they would again if I was willing to go out into the world for at least a few drinks." He looked uncomfortable and she watched his foot begin to bounce up and down upon his knee. "There are only so many vindictive looks I could take before I wanted to hide. Once, my family could walk the streets of the wizarding world without people spitting at their feet. My mother left for France because a witch spat in her face in Madam Malkins." He placed his cup on his saucer and rubbed his hands on his trousers nervously. As she watched him, he clenched his fists and released them as a shadow crossed his face. "It meant I lost her again."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, your mother’s a good woman, she didn’t deserve something so vile to happen to her. The witch who did it should be ashamed of herself." Hermione said, feeling righteous on Narcissa’s behalf. She knew something like that would be horrific to experience as many Death Eaters had done similar at their trials, spitting at anyone who came close enough.</p>
<p>They were silent for a moment, darting glances at each other over the lip of their teacups. A shadow crossed the sun and she watched in horror as one of the Hippogriffs wandered up behind Malfoy. The day in their fifth year when Draco approached Buckbeak and was trampled rushed through her mind. She froze, unable to speak.</p>
<p>"Little Minnie, I thought that was you." He murmured as the smaller Griff laid her head in his shoulder. He reached behind and caressed her beak with the tips of his fingers. He looked up at her with a blush. "These two are my pinkish roans, but they prefer to frequent the lake on the Viscount's property, I suppose I’m that boring that they prefer the excitement and life over here." He pursed his lips, his closed eyes fluttering as she nuzzled his neck. "I reared them both, but they go where they like and come home when they feel like it." He smiled when she pecked his hand. He reached out to pass her a macaroon. "They're spoiled wherever they go and love cake so much I’m surprised they can even take flight." Minnie chomped on the cake and harrumphed, wandering off when she found she wasn’t getting any more. </p>
<p>Hermione once thought Malfoy approached Buckbeak without bowing because he was being an intolerable prat, but perhaps he was so used to having the creatures around him, he'd made a mistake or forgotten the manners required to meet a new Hippogriff. Perhaps his father had wanted Buckbeak put down because they knew the creatures well and none had ever attacked a witch or wizard in their presence. It didn't change the fact that Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff in her eyes, but it explained a lot, and of course, there was also the fact he might have just been a total prat as he tended to be that year. Boys, she said to herself. </p>
<p>"I must excuse myself, I need to return to feed the animals," he rose and bowed, "but I'd like it very much if you might come over tomorrow and visit my menagerie." </p>
<p>She stood suddenly when he did, banging her hip on the table. "Ouch." </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" He moved closer, his hand hovering over hers as she rubbed her hip. </p>
<p>He stepped back with wide eyes as she did. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, just being clumsy.” She grimaced. “If Anna has no plans for me, then perhaps I could join you for lunch." </p>
<p>He nodded, a genuine smile gracing his features. "Then I shall look forward to talking to you further and showing you my creatures." He walked away before turning and bowing once more. "It's been nice to speak to you, Granger." He paused, looking up thoughtfully at the house. "The library here will give you no more information than the one at Malfoy Manor, both families know that. What we've searched for is evidence of a wizard chess game that occurred between the two Lord’s during the 1800s. That is the answer because until then the land was Malfoy owned and was only rented by the Viscounts family. Good day, Granger." </p>
<p>"Good day, Malfoy." She felt her reply was overly polite as watched him duck under the gauze littering the Gazebo and disappear. </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Hermione returned to the house with the books and her head filled with all sorts of questions she wanted to ask Malfoy, only to find Anna bounding down the stairs. Surely, she couldn't feel well again so soon, even with pepper up potion and glamour’s to cover her blotchy face. She certainly was an odd woman.  </p>
<p>"I saw him with you in the gardens! Good Godrick, it was so romantic. I thought I might just burst while watching you both together." She clapped her hands in a childlike way.</p>
<p>Hermione was gobsmacked. "Are you feeling better, you seemed so ill earlier?" She shook her head, feeling awkward. “He and I could never be described as romantic by anyone who knew either of us well.” </p>
<p>"Yes! But it has worked, I've finally brought someone here who he knows, someone who might bring him out of his shell, someone he could fall in love with." Anna danced, throwing her arms into the air. "Johnny told me he needed a woman who would bring him back to himself and I found you!" </p>
<p>Hermione was devastated, it was all a rouse, even if Anna was filled with happiness at them finding each other. "You lied to me." She rubbed her head with her fingers. "You brought me here under false pretences." </p>
<p>"I didn't, the boundary problem was no lie, nor was my offer of friendship. I just knew once I met you after Johnny described the passionate history you two had, it was destiny.” She grabbed a lily from a vase in the entrance hall, caressing her cheek. “Once Johnny told me Draco admitted he'd always loved you when he was drunk, I felt I had to do something." Anna grasped her hand. "It's my fault and you mustn’t blame me for bringing you here. I adore you already and I'd love you to stay whatever you decide, we'll have an amazing summer with or without such eye candy around."  She giggled. </p>
<p>Hermione’s face grew hot at her description of Malfoy as eye candy. “I think you’re very much mistaken, he hated me, and I loathed him, I couldn’t believe in a million years he loves me.” Anna danced with the flower and Hermione couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh at Anna’s antics because she was near hysterical over Draco saying he loved her. Draco was rather easy on the eye, but she wondered if she could spend the summer here knowing he'd said that or even visit him tomorrow knowing such a thing. She pulled on her lower lip. "He asked me to visit tomorrow and see his creatures." She felt shaky admitting it, but if it was possible, Anna was more animated now she knew about the invite. "Anna, I was tortured on the floor in Malfoy Manor and it will be excruciating to go back." She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking off her mind’s attempt to take her back to that day. She felt her whole-body tremble as she remembered the unforgivable curse she'd experienced at the hand of Bellatrix. "I don't think you understand." She shuddered. </p>
<p>Anna drew her into a hug. "I know," she pulled her tight, "I can't imagine what that was like for you. I also know what Draco told Johnny that night, Hermione. He told him he would've taken the Cruciatus for you, he would've killed his aunt if he could. Johnny said he cried as he told him what happened." Anna's eyes flooded with tears as she drew her face back to look Hermione in the eye. "If he doesn't love you then why would he describe the nightmares you inhabit every night?" </p>
<p>Hermione needed a drink. "You have a winery and I think I need a tour right now." She couldn't take anymore. She didn't want to admit he haunted her dreams too, the focal point of someone familiar as she felt the worst pain she’d ever experienced. She’d seen his face when she, Harry and Ron arrived at the Manor and he looked so thin and pale, looked so wretched she had felt sorry for him. Once Harry and Ron were sent to the dungeons, she watched him being pulled away from her by his parents. She always wondered why that happened. </p>
<p>"A winery? Do we? Yes, yes, of course, we do, um, but perhaps we'll have Champagne, or I have Giggling Gin and Bubbling Black vodka from Bulgaria." She threw her arm out towards a reception room with a bar. The room was at the front of the house, its French doors opening out to the front.  </p>
<p>"I'll have vodka, make it a large one." She sank into a chair, her head throbbing. This was all so strange, and vodka sounded so familiar. Something felt off with Anna. She was sure she’d invited her to see the winery when she met her, even mentioned it as a selling point to inspire her visit.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should ask Draco to join us?" Anna giggled, her voice sounded lower than before and Hermione blamed it on the drink. Something made her feel uncomfortable in her stare and she could swear her blue eyes flickered a darker shade momentarily. </p>
<p>Hermione started when Simpkins appeared suddenly to announce Lord Malfoy's presence. </p>
<p>She grasped Anna's hand, wanting to run away and hide from him after Anna’s revelation. "I talked to him in the garden, he must have come back again hoping to apologise to you for earlier." She said breathlessly, her heart hammering.  </p>
<p>"I'm so glad to finally meet you." She spoke in a lower voice than her usual high voice once more and it was then Hermione realised something was off with the pretty socialite. She watched in dismay as Anna danced across the room towards Malfoy with her wand in her hand, directing it at him. </p>
<p>"You have invited Miss Granger under false pretences," Draco growled, lifting his wand in return. "Where is the Lord of this place?" </p>
<p>"Malfoy, please, I told you the Viscount was away." Hermione lifted her wand too, unsure of what was happening. </p>
<p>"Hermione, listen to me." He said without taking his eyes off Anna. "As I walked away, it occurred to me that those who hold the title of Viscount are only called that while their father is alive. Jonathan is now Marquis of Warminster, surely you must know that? Muggle titles are the same. Anna, or whoever she is, would know to call herself the Marchioness if she was telling us the truth." He gave Anna a withering glare. “The fact their marriage wasn’t announced in the usual way has also been bothering me, no society wedding would go ahead without being announced via the proper channels, especially not in a family as old as this one.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it was an oversight, they’re newly married and Anna’s lived most of her life in France…” Hermione trailed off and looked at him wielding his wand towards Anna, his eyes dark and almost as malign as she remembered they could be. She had to make a decision. Who did she believe? Anna who had been so kind and she hardly knew, but who had lied to her several times, or Malfoy who had been honest about everything since they met again and who she'd known for years, regardless of their acrimonious past. She lifted her wand at Anna. "Please tell me it isn't true, I trusted you." She said desperately, "You invited me here as your friend." </p>
<p>"It seems I have not played my part as well as I thought.” Anna’s voice remained low this time and Hermione knew she was dealing with someone who wasn’t who they said they were. “Huh, you’re only here because I knew he couldn't resist coming here if you were. He wants to fuck you, that's all men want." She cackled, slugging her drink and pouring herself another in quick succession. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Hermione stepped forward and stood in front of Malfoy, if spells where to be cast, she knew they'd be better off coming from her wand than his or he might end up in Azkaban. </p>
<p>The woman sipped on her drink. "Do you enjoy the scars on your belly my brother gave you?" She asked Hermione. "I heard it meant you could never have children. When Johnny told me, what Draco said about you, I found that funnier than ever, at least the Malfoy line couldn’t possibly be sullied by a Mudblood." She threw her hand out theatrically as she laughed. "My brother enjoyed doing that, although he should have finished you off when he had the chance." When Hermione gasped but didn’t answer from the shock of Anna’s admission, she let out a cackle. “Well, well, I’ve shut up the Golden Princess. I’ve always heard you babble on like a Niffler who’s found a fortune.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Draco ordered.</p>
<p>“Hit a nerve there have I Malfoy? You like her mouth? We all know what you’d love to do to a mudblood’s mouth!” She hooted. </p>
<p>Hermione felt Draco move behind her, he grasped her waist and pulled her into his side. "Enough! Anyone who took a moment to get to know me would know that having children mean’s nothing to me." A kiss was dropped on the crown on her head and Hermione was unsure what was happening as he carefully placed her behind him. </p>
<p>“You’re here for me, I’d wager Rosa. It is Rosa, isn’t it? You know Antonin was killed when he came back to the Manor after the war.” Draco growled. “The stupid git was on the run and thought we’d help him. The bloody idiot threatened my mother when we wouldn’t. Unfortunately for him, he tried to steal Antares, my favourite Abraxan stallion, whipped him before they took flight and was thrown from thirty feet above the grounds through the roof of the Manor conservatory. I can’t say I was sorry either. The Auror supervising our house arrest saw the whole thing and we were exonerated from any foul play.”</p>
<p>It was news to Hermione, but then she supposed by then the Ministry didn’t want the wizarding world to panic over any remaining Death Eaters who might be out there, and it must have been hushed up. So, this was Rosa Dolohov. She couldn’t say she’d ever heard of her before today, but Draco clearly knew her well enough. </p>
<p>“I don’t care what you say.” Anna’s glamour dropped as she pointed her wand at Draco and standing before them was a woman of at least fifty years of age, with wiry, greying hair and a heavily lined face. “He may as well have fallen at your hand, you snivelling child. Your family were always so sneaky about things, but I knew; every Death Eater knew; you weren’t to be trusted. We had plans to meet after the final battle, but he never arrived. You took someone I loved, so I decided to take someone you love. Your mother isn’t here, alas, but this one will do in her place.” She nodded towards Hermione. </p>
<p>Any faith Hermione had left in the world was shattered at the revelation of who this woman was. She thought she was safe from Death Eaters and still, they slithered out from under whatever stone they hid. How many others had families left who might seek revenge? Her blood ran cold at the thought that she had trusted this woman and all along had been led here for retribution. “If you leave now, nobody has to get hurt.” She said, lifting her chin defiantly and stepped out beside Malfoy. “If you stay, we will have the Auror’s take you in and you will be charged with using an imperious on Johnny and planning to kill us both. I’m giving you one warning and I suggest you take it. Go home, mourn your brother and leave us be.” Hermione inched Rosa forward from the parlour into the entrance hall, watching the witch take several steps back until she reached the open arched Tudor doorway and the steep steps beyond. </p>
<p>“You war-heroes are so foolish. Do you think your threats scare me? There will be no mourning at home, I’ve had enough of that. I intend not to leave this place until you are both dead, then I will continue under the guise of Lady Anna, live happily with my oblivious Johnny. I’ll pretend to weep at your funerals and get close to your friends. I could replace you altogether in their lives.” Rosa lifted her wand, her hair blowing wildly as the wind picked up, a summer storm blowing in, its dark clouds racing across the sky. </p>
<p>Just then a wail filled echoed through the hallway as Crookshanks ran through the entrance, attaching himself to Rosa’s hair and scratching her face. The witch threw him violently aside and he ran away from her as she sent several bombarda’s after him, breaking antique vases and blowing a hole in the Tudor doors. “I knew that cat was going to be trouble. I’ll gut him if I catch him!” She screeched. </p>
<p>That was the final straw and Hermione lifted her wand in retaliation but found herself thrown aside by Draco who got there first. </p>
<p>Hermione fell to the floor and rolled, shooting out a shield over Draco and a stupefy at Rosa. As Rosa stepped backwards to avoid it, Crookshanks ran behind her legs and she lost her balance, rolling down the steps and Hermione ran to restrain her. If the war had taught her anything, it was to be ready to protect the innocent and never to allow anyone the chance to get close enough to cast an unforgivable. Constant vigilance. She hadn't been ready when Dolohov cursed her, but she was this time. “Expelliarmus,” she disarmed the witch taking a deep, heaving breath before shouting, “Incarcerous!” </p>
<p>She jumped up and rushed to Draco who had been thrown across the floor by the rebound and sat holding his head. "I'm sorry but I couldn't let you do it." She reached out and touched his cheek with the tip of her fingers. "But thank you for trying to defend me, it was very gallant of you." She chuckled. Her friends would never have tried such a thing, they knew she more than capable and it could be fatal to step in her way. </p>
<p>Crookshanks approached and brushed against Hermione with a meow. He looked no worse for wear, but she still checked him over thoroughly, he seemed fine. “You clever kitty, you knew she wasn’t who she said she was, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>The cat sniffed at Draco’s shoulder and then stood up on his back paws to brush his face against Draco’s. </p>
<p>“It seems your huge ginger furball likes me.” He said softly, catching her eye. </p>
<p>She lifted Crooks into her arms and kissed him, laughing a little as he struggled and ran back into the house. </p>
<p>It was a strange feeling, finding out Draco Malfoy was in love with her, had stepped in front of a wand about to spew an unforgivable directed at her, that he had considered risking his own life on that fateful day at Malfoy Manor by either taking her Cruciatus or killing his aunt. </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure what to believe now. Anna had been Rosa when she told her that and she didn’t know if it was the truth. It would take time to process it all, and right now she needed to call the Auror’s. </p>
<p>He stood and caught her fingers in his own. "I meant what I said to Johnny, she was truthful about one thing at least.” He looked at her hopefully. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this, I never meant for you to find out like this.” He ducked his head. “I didn’t mean for you to find out at all as I knew you’d never…” He faltered.</p>
<p>Hermione realised he was telling her he wanted her but now just wasn’t the time to deal with such a declaration. "Thank you for telling me. I'll need time to process this, but I promise I will. It’s just, it’s more important to fire call Harry and get this mess straightened out."</p>
<p>She met his eyes for a moment, noting they were filled with tenderness. He nodded his understanding as Simkins appeared and came running down the steps. </p>
<p>“Miss, I’m so sorry, the woman cast an Imperious on the master, she threatened all us elves, put the others in the dungeons. She forced me to assist her. I need to punish myself.” </p>
<p>“Please don’t do that, Simkins, The Aurors will have all this sorted out when they arrive. Now, if you could show me where I could make a fire call.” </p>
<p>As she left, Draco walked the last few steps into the courtyard, sitting down on a stone bench with a dramatic sigh and wondering if he’d just blown any chance with her at all. Why would Hermione Granger, Golden Girl and Gryffindor Princess ever want anything to do with the likes of him?</p>
<p>Crookshanks meowed and jumped up beside him, purring as he tickled his ears. At least her cat liked him and surely that was a start. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi all, I'm going to make this a 4 chapter story now as chapter 3 became incredibly long. This is unbetaed as always and all mistakes are my own. <br/>Thanks for your kudos and comments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione lay with her head in Ginny’s shoulder on the sofa in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "I thought I was safe; she was such a lovely person and she fooled me - me who fought a war and foiled every trick in the book those bastards could come up with." She covered her eyes with her hands, rubbing her face. </p>
<p>A tray of cooling tea sat on the coffee table before them which neither had touched. </p>
<p>"She tricked me too, I was jealous as soon as you walked out of that bathroom with her, but she put me at ease. I feel like a total idiot and if I saw her now, I'd hex her until her arse dropped off." </p>
<p>"What would I do without you?" Hermione knocked her head against Ginny's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Who knows? We can see you haven't had much luck picking other friends outside our group so far but that's not your fault. Look, I don't want you to think you can't trust anyone, you need to remember the likelihood of something like this happening again is quite remote but you'll always have to be more careful because of who you are." Ginny yanked on one of Hermione's curls hanging over her shoulder. "Whatever happens, you'll always have me, Harry and Ron. I know we aren't always intellectual enough for you and often smell of baby sick, but we love you and we'll always be here for you." </p>
<p>Hermione was silent and focussed on a sharp piece of cuticle on her middle fingernail, rolling her thumb across it. "I know you will, and I love you all for it, you're my best friends." She sighed. "So, you mean it's okay to trust people we know?" She knew she meant Malfoy, the man who'd come to her rescue even though he had no reason to. He'd said something she hadn't expected before she'd left him the previous day and she had promised she'd return to talk to him. She still had to go back to Longby and collect her things once the investigation was complete. There was a chance she might see him, again, although she was sure Harry, Ginny or Ron would go back with her if she decided she didn't want to. The thought of him made her heart race, she knew she liked what he'd said, it made her feel like she was important to someone, something she hadn't felt in a long time. But it wasn't just that, she liked him. After the conversation over tea, she'd realised he was no longer the bully he'd been, he was a gorgeous man with a cavernous gap in his life, one he hoped she might fill. She found herself intrigued by where dating Malfoy might take them. </p>
<p>"I know you're thinking about him." Ginny nudged her with her shoulder. "What he said must've been a shock. What he did probably shook you too. Who knew the ferret harboured feelings for you all these years?" She snickered as Crookshanks jumped up on her lap and nuzzled her face. "This old fluffer had a hand a hand in your rescue I hear?" She scratched his ears as he made his way to Hermione's lap, settling down and curling into a ball. </p>
<p>Hermione tutted at Ginny using Malfoy's schoolyard name but then chastised herself as she'd thought about calling him ferret too when she first met him again. "Crooks is more perceptive than I ever thought, but to give him his due it was Malfoy who came back and saved me, I'll admit that. Love seems like strong a word, he might have a long-lasting fixation or a crush, but how can he have been in love with me all these years? It just doesn't seem normal." She brooded, running her hand over her cats’ fur and pulling his plush tail through a lightly clenched fist. </p>
<p>"I can't say I'm overly excited that Malfoy might have a thing for you, but Harry's told me some things about him since the war. He's..." </p>
<p>The floo lit up and Harry stepped through, looking dishevelled. It was almost midnight and he was exhausted, his eyes on them as they looked up expectantly. He pulled out a chair sagging into the seat by the dining table. </p>
<p>Ginny got up and moved to hug him. "I'll reheat your dinner, love." She placed a kiss on his head.</p>
<p>"She's been remanded in Azkaban and her trial is in the morning." He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm finding it hard to believe she came back after all this time, but she doesn't seem to have any supporters in what she did. She only wanted vengeance for her brother. I'm just glad Ginny didn't visit too." </p>
<p>Hermione knew the witch had duped them both and felt terribly guilty to have been the one who introduced her to Ginny. </p>
<p>"Hush, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."  Ginny placed Harry's meal before him, rubbing his shoulders to ease his tension.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd trust that as long as you aren't in the state you were the last time you met her." He huffed. "Did James settle alright?" He clasped her hand at his shoulder, dropping a kiss on her knuckles. Hermione could see he was worried about how close his wife had become to getting involved with the dangerous witch.</p>
<p>"Went out like a light." Ginny kissed the crown of his head as she ducked down to hug his back.</p>
<p>He ate hungrily and Ginny poured them all fire whiskey, plonking herself back on the sofa as Harry finished his meal. He rose and set his dish to wash using his wand. </p>
<p>"I suppose I need to tell you something I didn't want to, that's if big mouth hasn't already told you?" He let out a chuckle as he looked pointedly at his wife. </p>
<p>Hermione looked at them both with confusion. </p>
<p>"I suppose I was about to before you came home..." Ginny pouted.</p>
<p>"Well then, I'll tell you more about Malfoy." He moved over and squeezed himself in the gap between the two women. </p>
<p>"You spoiled my fun." Ginny elbowed him. </p>
<p>"Is it fun though?" He said sharply, his eyes darting towards Hermione. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, it's been such fun watching him doing everything to make himself worthy of her in our eyes, especially when she wasn’t to allowed to know about it." Ginny rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. </p>
<p>Hermione felt uncomfortable as they began to bicker. "Who tried to be worthy?" She loudly interrupted. </p>
<p>"I'll tell you if my gorgeous wife can keep her trap shut for a moment." He turned towards her as James cried out upstairs. </p>
<p>"I'll go. Goodnight sweetheart." Ginny rose and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Give him a chance." </p>
<p>She left and Hermione stared after her. </p>
<p>"I think some of what happened was my fault." Harry stood and walked to the kitchen counter, grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey and returning to sit down. He poured them both another glass. "There have been things I couldn't tell you for quite some time." His eyes dropped to the glass in his hands. </p>
<p>Hermione's eyes followed his thumb as he anxiously rubbed the edge of his glass. </p>
<p>"Malfoy's been working with us since the end of the war." He began. "He helped us trace the last few escaped Death Eaters and since then he's been assisting us with curse-breaking dark artefacts." He sipped on his drink. "He's stayed away from society because of it but I'd planned to ask him to attend the next ministry function and tell them all he's done to keep the Wizarding world safe." </p>
<p>Hermione jolted at the news that Malfoy had been doing so much behind the scenes to redeem himself. "Did he know about Rosa?" </p>
<p>Harry shifted and turned towards her, reaching for her hand and clasping it in his own. "Not at first. All he said was he was jumpy when you told him about someone called Anna. He's reasonably good friends with Jonathan if you could call an annual meeting, friends. He knew he would tell him if he was getting married and all of us know about the marriage notices on the back page of the Prophet, nobody gets married without an announcement. That piqued his interest so he fire called me with his concerns after he had tea with you in the gardens." He glanced at his shot glass and reached to pour another. "He said you got on well, though he didn't stay long." </p>
<p>She nodded. "Did he say what Rosa told me?" </p>
<p>"Yes, and I've known how he feels about you for a long time.  I couldn't tell you, even if I'd grown to think of him as a decent bloke once we got past the initial awkwardness and sniping at each other. You haven't had the opportunity to get to know him as I have, and it was unfair to expect you to try after everything you'd gone through in the war at the Manor." Harry drank his glass of whiskey as Hermione's lay untouched. "Anyway, he didn't want to force a meeting with you and seemed to think if it was meant to be, you'd cross paths." </p>
<p>As Hermione digested what he was saying the floo lit orange with a fire call. </p>
<p>"Potter, you asked me to notify you if there was any trouble in Diagon." A face unfamiliar to Hermione said. </p>
<p>"Who is it?" Harry let out a rumbling sigh, ruffling his hair with his hand.</p>
<p>"Malfoy and some bloke called Cecil-Smythe." The man said.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there. Don't let the night shift know, I’ll deal with it." </p>
<p>As soon as she heard Malfoy's name mentioned Hermione jumped up. "I'm coming too."</p>
<p>"Absolutely not, this is work and you've already had a rough enough day as it is." </p>
<p>"So have you, anyway, just you try and stop me." She levelled her gaze at him. </p>
<p>"I realise that's not likely to happen. Just promise me you'll stay back, and you won't get involved if there's trouble. " He took a handful of floo powder.</p>
<p>She nodded and he held out his arm, flooing them directly to the Leaky Cauldron. </p>
<p>Lights were blaring inside, and the music was loud as someone sang a muggle song. Hermione saw a man she recognised as Jonathan Cecil-Smythe singing a Bon Jovi song on stage, Blaze of Glory. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry to call you in again Potter but these two are drunk as skunks and causing a nuisance, just look at them." He pointed to Jonathan as he staggered on the stage, teetering on the edge. "Malfoy's certainly making up for being away from the wizarding world, isn't he?" </p>
<p>Hermione's eyes followed his finger as he pointed towards a blonde man dancing in an erratic way below the stage to his friends warbled slow song, which sounded like a hoard of screeching cats. She cringed for him as she watched him dance like he wasn't quite right in the head, knowing he'd hate his first venture back into the public to be like this. Jonathan finished his song and threw the mic towards Draco. He didn't catch it and there was a squeal of feedback as it hit the floor. </p>
<p>She watched in horror as Draco almost crawled up the steps and barely stood with the mic. Jonathan staggered to the steps, sitting when he realised, he couldn't walk. </p>
<p>"Was I right to call you?" The Auror asked.</p>
<p>Harry stifled a laugh crossing his arms and leaning against a pillar as he watched the chaos. "Absolutely, I don't think I would ever want to miss this."</p>
<p>Hermione felt like she wanted to disappear when Draco spotted her and almost tripped over his foot. "This is for you, Her, um, mer, Hermione." Righting himself, he managed to sing in time with the music, maniacally gyrating his hips. "Love is bomb baby come and get it on..."</p>
<p>Some girls whooped at the front as he sang, "Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love...."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she glanced at Harry who was barely holding himself together. </p>
<p>"I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head, to my feet." He rolled his tongue over his upper lip along with his hips.</p>
<p>What the actual hell was going on? She closed her eyes; it was like a broom collision about to happen. The man had been away from the wizarding world for three years and now he'd stormed back like a raging Erumpet, yelling her name to anyone who cared to listen. She wanted to hide, and she covered her face with her hands but couldn't stop watching to see what he'd do next, peering through a gap in her fingers.</p>
<p>"Hermione! Pour your sugar on me." He sang out of tune as the drunken witches shrieked and fawned over him at the front. </p>
<p>"Do something!" She begged Harry. </p>
<p>He shrugged, badly attempting to hide his grin, "I think he actually wants you to do something." Harry gave a belly laugh.</p>
<p>Draco kept looking at Hermione as he strutted drunkenly across the stage, but she couldn't be sure he knew she was there; he was totally sloshed, and the lights were bright.</p>
<p>"I'll never forgive you for this Harry." She poked him sharply in the arm. "Right!" She stormed towards the stage, narrowly avoiding pushing Jonathan off the steps in her haste to stop Malfoy from making a bigger fool of himself. </p>
<p>"Look, everyone, It's Hermione! I love Hermione!" There was a cheer from the crowd as he grabbed her arse and pulled her flush against his body. "Tell me you love me too." He said into the mic.</p>
<p>"Yeaaahhh!" Johnny shouted, applauding and clapping his hands above his head.</p>
<p>Hermione stared at Harry, giving him the evil eye before turning her attention back to Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy, get off the stage this instant." She ordered him breathlessly as he dipped his head to kiss the pulse point on her neck. She wondered how he was able to find her catnip straight away. She blushed and the crowd roared. </p>
<p>There was a flash and Hermione just knew a photographer for the Prophet had caught them together. She prayed to Godrick it was just a drunken witch or wizard who might not remember any of this in the morning. </p>
<p>"Come home with me." Malfoy trailed his fingers up her spine as he buried his face in her hair. </p>
<p>"I'll take you home, but I'll be putting you straight to bed." She grasped his hand. </p>
<p>The place was in an uproar as she dragged Draco from the stage and punched Harry on the arm. "You knew this would happen!" </p>
<p>"Sort of, but I didn't expect it to be this awesome." He grinned. "I think he wants you to take him home and tuck him into his beddie bye." He bit his lips to stop laughing as Draco lifted a curl and draped it over his lip like a moustache. </p>
<p>"I moustache you a question." Draco guffawed, staggering and causing Hermione to stumble too, catching him by the waist.</p>
<p>"Harry, I'll never forgive you for this!" She grabbed Draco's hand and side apparated him to the gates of Malfoy Manor, intending to send him to bed and leave. </p>
<p>Draco looked at her in surprise and swiftly threw up by her feet.</p>
<p>"Perfect." She stepped away. "I'll just leave you here."</p>
<p>Draco reached out and clasped her wrist. "No please, I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like this." </p>
<p>"Master Draco." An elf popped up and opened the gates. "Lets me being helping you." He stared fearfully at Hermione and she recognised him. The elf had been there when she'd last visited. He'd scuttled away back then, but she remembered him hovering behind Draco and his parents, sighing in relief when Dobby arrived to save them. "Master Draco, Miss Granger might nots be wanting to visit the Manor." He spoke up. </p>
<p>She knew he'd spoken for her and she nodded to thank him. </p>
<p>"Tell her it's not the same, I've changed it for her, Nobby, I've done everything for her." Draco staggered and fell on the floor.</p>
<p>"Miss Granger, I's promising you it's not the same, not because the master is telling me, but because it’s being true. Dobby was being my cousin, Miss." He looked at Draco again and then back to her, his wide eyes filled begged for help.</p>
<p>Hermione felt sorry for the elf. "Alright. Take me right to his bedroom and prepare some food, a large jug of water and send some pepper up potions if you have them available." </p>
<p>Draco moaned as she tucked him into her side. </p>
<p>The elf apparated them into Draco's bedroom and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped him, and he fell on his bed. He was heavier than she thought he would be. </p>
<p>"I's bringing the food for you Miss Granger, I's made a bed for you too." </p>
<p>"Oh, no, I'm not staying." She looked and saw a plump and comfortable bed beside the larger bed and found herself yawning. Perhaps she could just rest her eyes and make sure Malfoy got to sleep. There was always the worry he might choke on his own vomit. </p>
<p>She perused his room, trailing her fingers over his bookcase and noting what he was currently reading. She'd expected Malfoy's room to be decorated in Slytherin green, but it was furnished with modern oak furniture and decorated in light grey tones. His bedding depicted central muggle London and as she turned to look for Nobby, he'd gone. She was beginning to think they were all in on this. </p>
<p>Grabbing a pepper up potion for the tray, she held it in her mouth before attempting to slide Malfoy into bed. His legs splayed and she wondered how the hell she would be able to get him under the covers. Giving up, she opened his mouth and poured a Pepper up potion down his gullet. "Malfoy, for Christ's sake!" </p>
<p>He choked and rolled onto his side. "What the fuck are you doing Nobby!" His eyes darted open. </p>
<p>"Malfoy, it's not Nobby, it's Hermione." She looked over him with her hands on her hips. </p>
<p>"Hermione? Oh shit, oh sweet Salazar, I'm so sorry." His right mind returned to him once he took the draft and he stared at her in horror. "What did I do? Last I remember, I was leaving the Ministry after the Aurors interviewed me. I met Johnny and we went to the Leaky...oh Merlin, what did I do?" He scrambled back to sit against the headboard, scrubbing his face with his hands, his eyes wide as he questioned her.</p>
<p>She felt sorry for him, but she couldn't have too much sympathy for him, he'd got himself utterly pissed and decided it was a good idea to go out on the town.  She groaned internally when she remembered it would more than likely be her and Malfoy on the front page of the Prophet come morning and not the incident from earlier in the day. "What didn't you do might be a more apt question." She puffed out a sigh. </p>
<p>"That bad, eh?" He held his head with his fingertips.</p>
<p>"Yep." Her lips popped on the p. She sat down on the far end edge of the bed. </p>
<p>"Malfoy, what's all this about? You'll need to start from the beginning, because it all seems rather one sided and one of us has a lot to catch up on." She said softly. Whatever Harry thought he knew wasn't the same as hearing from the man himself. </p>
<p>He ducked his head, his eyes on his clasped hands. "You'll leave once you know." He said in a small voice, "I'm surprised you came here at all, into this house where w-where..." His hands shook as he stuttered. </p>
<p>She found herself shuffling along the bed and placing a hand over his. "If I didn't want to be here wouldn't have come." His hands were warm, as were his eyes when they looked up and met hers.</p>
<p>He blinked. "I've made an utter fool of myself and you tell me you want to be here, in the place that must be part of your worst nightmares? I know what happened to you is a regular star showing in mine, I've had a front-row seat for years and I've seen all the reruns." He gave a sardonic chuckle, but his eyes said otherwise, they were filled with sadness and regret. </p>
<p>Knowing he felt that way enabled her to tell him she thought similarly of him. "You and me both." She ran her thumb over his knuckles. It felt wrong to touch him so intimately and her fingers trembled as she lay them against his. This was Draco Malfoy and she wondered if she'd allowed her sympathy to override her common sense. What happened the day before should've warned her to be on her guard, but then he withdrew a hand and placed it over hers. </p>
<p>"I'd try to explain but I think you know more already than I cared to share from Potter and my ranting on the stage in the pub." He watched his thumb as it moved to her wrist and ran over the delicate veins. "I tried to save you but there was nothing I could do to help you, I would've done as Rosa told you, would have killed my aunt, I wanted to obliterate her for touching you." He lowered his head to her hand, his hair falling across his brow and brushing her skin.</p>
<p>She reached to brush the hair from his brow, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I know you would've helped me if you could." Remembering how Bellatrix died, she coughed out a laugh but lifted her hand to cover her mouth.</p>
<p>"What?" He lifted his head, bewildered. </p>
<p>She bit her lip to hide a smile. "Um, well, we couldn't take that away from Molly, who did exactly that."</p>
<p>"Huh." He snorted with a slight grin curling the edges of his mouth. "Potter told me about that, in fact, its Weasley's favourite story - Stay away from my daughter you bitch!" He mimicked. </p>
<p>"I wish I'd been there; I'd like to have said..." he glanced at the spare bed and gulped. "Um, I would've liked to scream get off my girlfriend you bitch, when my aunt had you at the Manor, but you weren't my girlfriend, however much I wanted it to be so." </p>
<p>The humour dissipated instantly as Hermione worked through what he'd said.</p>
<p>He spoke again. "Weasley ran after us screaming you were his girlfriend in the room of hidden things. Back then I wanted it all to stop, I was scared and then Goyle was whispering in my ear. I didn't want to look like a coward again. I wanted to ask you for help but then it all went to shit when spells were cast. When you lot saved me and Zabini, I knew I'd lost my chance." </p>
<p>Hermione nodded, her mind prompted a memory of how young he'd been when it all happened, well, how young they'd all been. She found herself curious to know when he began to have feelings for her. </p>
<p>Nobby returned with a platter of cheese and biscuits, a selection of sliced fruit and a jug of iced water, placing it quietly on a side table. </p>
<p>"Thank you, you can retire for the night, we won't need anything else," Malfoy said, looking to Hermione. "Err, unless you don't plan to stay?" </p>
<p>She was surprised at his politeness to his elves and the earnestness that came from Malfoy. "I'll stay now you've set the spare bed up, Nobby. Thank you for your hospitality and lovely food. Her stomach grumbled as it might likely do at almost two in the morning. She didn't look at Malfoy, but she could feel the happiness radiating from him. </p>
<p>They ate silently and Draco drank several large glasses of water. </p>
<p>"Um, could you lend me something to wear to bed and point me in the direction of the bathroom."</p>
<p>"Err, yeah, sure." He rummaged in his armoire pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of blue and white checked pyjama bottoms. He passed her the clothes and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, it's not exactly ideal, perhaps you could charm them to fit?" </p>
<p>Hermione was beginning to think this was a terrible idea more and more by the minute but truth be known, she didn't want to be alone tonight and now it was far too late to disturb Harry and Ginny, even if Harry deserved it. A night on a put me up in Draco's room was preferable to spending the night listening out for every noise at home. "Yeah, I-I'll just..." She thumbed in the direction of the bathroom, turning quickly and slamming the door behind her. </p>
<p>Breathing heavily, she leaned back against the door and wondered what the fuck she was doing. The fact that he'd been prancing on stage like some demented peacock singing of his love to a muggle rock song would have made any sensible person run a mile. Also, she was in a Manor with countless guest rooms and she'd agreed to stay in the same room as said parading peafowl. Splashing some cold water on her face she wondered if she'd done something idiotic. What was she expecting from this weird sleepover?</p>
<p>Changing into the pyjamas, she used a charm to shrink them to fit and pulled her hair into a messy bun. </p>
<p>Exiting the bathroom, she noticed Malfoy had lit the fire and the lights were dimmed. He sat in a wing-backed chair with an open book in his lap. Clutching the bottom of her t-shirt she padded in bare feet towards him. He looked up as she lifted the book gently to see the front cover. "Animal Husbandry by Stephen Pond. It looks like a muggle book." She pondered, taking the chair opposite and pulling her legs under her. </p>
<p>"I find their ideas on breeding and selection are useful with the Abraxans, they may be winged but their genetic makeup is similar to muggle breeds." He gave her a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>His eyes captured hers and she noted how the grey hues burned with intensity in the dancing flames of the fire. She chewed the inside of her cheek. He was beautiful like this, relaxed, perhaps still a bit drunk and fuzzy around the edges. No sign of the trademark sneer she remembered and far from the boy he'd once been. He'd become a man, far taller and broad-shouldered than he'd been at school, in fact, he was well over a foot taller than her with slightly shaggier hair which fell enticingly over his eyes. She wondered if he wore it slicked back like yesterday or if he left it freer, along with his new personality. He seemed at ease with her, just like they'd been when took tea. It was the strangest feeling to feel comfortable around him, even to be in the same room or even the Manor again and alone with him was something she'd never expected to happen. "You're the strangest man." The words came out of her mouth before she could check them. </p>
<p>He frowned. "Because I want the best for my creatures?" </p>
<p>"No," she began but wondered if saying anything at all was the right thing to do. She could end this madness and leave right now, "because everything you've done since I met you again has surprised me," she paused, "I just don't know what to make of you anymore." </p>
<p>He was quiet and thoughtful, placing his book on his lap and resting his head against his upturned palm. "You, however, haven't changed, apart from growing into a beautiful woman, not that you weren't lovely before. Fuck, I'm not explaining this well." He stood and strode into the darkened room. "I feel like I've left it too late to tell you how I really felt about you all those years ago." He ran his fingers through his hair and came to sit again, leaning forward. "I'm sorry for tonight, I made an absolute twat of myself and a fool of you." He groaned, placing his head in his hands. "Johnny and I met coming out of the Ministry and he needed a drink, you know after the curse was removed, so we went the Leaky Cauldron and drank copious amounts before the wizard turned up with his sound machine...Merlin’s saggy bollocks, I'm such a tit." </p>
<p>"I know photos were taken, I think something will be front-page news tomorrow and it's likely to be along the lines of Death Eater declares love for Golden Girl." She accentuated the words with her hands. </p>
<p>He let out a huff and sank back into his chair. </p>
<p>She needed to know if he meant what he said. "What was it all about Draco? Rosa said it, you've said it, bloody hell, even Harry has told me something about you wanting to make yourself a better person for me. Tell me what's going on, because I'm having a hard time dealing with this sudden affection from you." She said softly. </p>
<p>"I... fuck, yes, what I said was true." He took her hand and sank to his knees. "I was a prick, an utter...yes, yes, of course, you wouldn't even consider me." He sat back on his haunches. "You said it yourself and I apologise for ruining your reputation with my antics tonight, I was being selfish." He tried to pull away, but her hands grasped his and kept him there. </p>
<p>"I didn't say I didn't like it." She had decided she liked him regardless of his earlier display. She realised a man wouldn't do something so out of character unless he had unrequited feelings. It would be easier if she were aware of the fact he felt that way before now. She had an urge to give Harry and Ginny a telling off for keeping this from her but quieted that thought, she supposed it wasn't their news to tell. She applied gentle pressure on his fingers and held him in place. She giggled, "I can't say I ever expected you to be on your knees declaring your undying love to me..." </p>
<p>"You're making fun of me," he interrupted, "and I didn't say undying, but I-I think, if I'd had the opportunity to save you, I might have..." </p>
<p>"No! No, I'm not making fun at all. Malfoy...Draco, I'm flattered, I truly am, but you must understand this has come as rather a shock. Only yesterday I was oblivious, and we've been through an awful time at Longby." She bit her lips together. "Draco, I'm so grateful for you coming to my rescue..." she cleared her throat, "I know usually I'm quite capable of looking after myself, but I trusted someone I shouldn't have and I'm so glad you realised she wasn't who she said she was." </p>
<p>He lowered his head; she was sure he looked defeated. </p>
<p>"Thank you." She spoke quickly, "if you were worried about what happened between us in the past, you've more than made it up to me through those actions, I promise." </p>
<p>He gave her a tight smile but the earlier light in his eyes seemed to disappear. "It was a pleasure." He returned politely, standing and withdrawing his hand. </p>
<p>She felt the loss keenly and decided to change tack. "Is it too late to visit the Abraxans? I read they are at their best under the moon." </p>
<p>He stood with his back to her and she guessed he'd hoped for more from her. She needed time to get to know him, but she was sure she'd already decided she wanted to spend more time with him, she just felt a little wary of pushing things. He turned with a grin, "I want to introduce you to my stallion Antares and his mare Vega. It's funny..." he moved to place his hand on the mantel as he stared at the fire, "they didn't get on at first and he was quite nasty to her, he nipped her and she's such a spirited mare she wouldn't put up with it, she reared at him whenever he got too close." He turned to face her. "When Dolohov stole Antares and whipped the poor creature, she was beside herself, she stayed with him for weeks until his wounds healed, wouldn't be reigned or shut in her own pen. From that day on she’s slept in the same stall with her head laid on his mane every night and he won't mount another mare to allow me to breed him." He coughed. "I'd be happy to show you to the stables, although it's a cool night, so wrap up." </p>
<p>Hermione stepped into her boots and gathered a soft woollen blanket from Draco's bed, wrapping it around herself. The house was in darkness and silence as they walked from his room along the corridor and trudged down the stairs, the moon slanting through its many windows. He opened the door to the gardens and the scent of roses and pure summer air wafted inside. </p>
<p>She stumbled and he grasped her hand. "I'll light the chandeliers; I can't have you breaking your neck." He rumbled, his thumb twitching over her forefinger. </p>
<p>"Don't. I'll trust your hand to lead the way. It's exciting to be rushing somewhere in the dead of night pulled by the hand of a handsome man." She smiled, "I don't get the opportunity for much excitement nowadays." She felt him pull her gently to his chest and his fingers reach for her cheek to caress with the lightest touch. There was an electricity in the air, and she knew it had nothing to do with moonlight or fear of being in the Manor again, it was all him, his presence. She felt drunk on his touch and gasped as he passed his thumb over her lips. His eyes were luminescent as he stared down at her like he thought she was some kind of unattainable fae. </p>
<p>"Hermione, I..." </p>
<p>A fox barked urgently in the distance and broke the spell between them. The wind had picked up and blew the lace drapes towards them. </p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat and led her to the door. Peering up he said, "The sky's darkened, it’s likely a storm is coming. I need to check the creatures are settled in for the night and the barns are locked down." He let go of her hand and began to jog onto the estate, leaving her standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>"Wait! Draco, I'm coming too." She ran out as lightning lit up the clouds gathering on the horizon, her blanket billowing behind her and her boots slapping on the grass.</p>
<p>He held out his hand behind his back and she grabbed it, feeling like she almost might take flight as Draco began to sprint. </p>
<p>Heavy rain began to pelt down as they reached the barn doors and he pulled the large doors open wide, shoving her inside as he struggled against the gale to close it behind them. </p>
<p>She heard horses neighing in distress and looked back to the door, there was a bang and shriek as something slammed against it. </p>
<p>"Shit! Can you hold the door, I think that's Sprybrill and Minnie, stand back, they're both scared. Their pen is at the end, could you run down and let them in?" He pushed the doors and Hermione ran to the end of the barn, flinging open their pen.</p>
<p>"Ready?" He called as they ran towards her. </p>
<p>She bowed as they reached her and they both stopped, clucking and nuzzling her hair. "I don't have anything for you this time, sweethearts." She looked up and stroked their beaks gently. Go on to bed." She ushered them into a pen filled with hay. The two gave a chirp of complaint as they shook off the rain and settled down. </p>
<p>"They like you." Draco breathed on the back of her neck, causing goose pimples to rush over her body and her nipples to harden. </p>
<p>"I like them." She replied huskily. </p>
<p>With a rumble of thunder came the squeal from the Abraxans, it frightened Hermione with its intensity and she crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself. </p>
<p>Draco curled an arm around her waist, dipping his head to speak in her ear. "They'll sense your fear, they need us to be calm." </p>
<p>She nodded as he guided her back towards the horse’s part of the stable. </p>
<p>"They might rear so stand back until I tell you it's alright." His fingers were digging gently into her hip as if he were trying to relay his concern for her. </p>
<p>A black muzzle poked out and whinnied, its grassy breath hot on her face. "Hush now, it’s only a storm." She mumbled, reaching out to smooth her hand over its cheek.</p>
<p>"That's Rigel, she's sweet and rather stupid." Draco murmured in her ear. </p>
<p>Hermione petted her and moved on to the next stall, she heard wings beating and looked over the gate. "Oh, my sweet, be calm, shush." She reached out her fingers as the horse cowered in the corner of its cell. It brayed and snorted as it kicked at the floor with its front hooves.</p>
<p>Draco wove his fingers through hers as he told her the Abraxans name was Cassiopeia. "Cassie, come." His voice flowed across her ear and Hermione felt her thighs tremble. The horse rushed towards the gate, whinnying as if she was trying to tell them how afraid she was. She rubbed her head against their conjoined hands. </p>
<p>"It's alright my poor little one, don't be afraid, it will pass, hmm." He hummed as he petted her. </p>
<p>They moved along and Draco whispered in her ear as another rumble of thunder roared over the barn. "Are you alright? Nights like this always remind me of seeing Morsmodre in the sky, I felt terrified and I ran to the stables to be with my creatures when things were bad. Luckily, Voldemort saw them as purebred creatures and he knew they needed to be taken care of, so I wasn't always missed when I slept here during the summer months." </p>
<p>They reached the stall of the pair Draco loved the most. Antares and Vega. They were huddled together like he said they would be. Antares nickered when he saw Draco, rocking his head, his blonde mane tumbling as he upset Vega, his mare. She nickered and bristled her brunette locks, snorting and nodding her head, hitting his flank with her snout. </p>
<p>Hermione giggled. "They're like us." </p>
<p>Draco opened the gate and walked right in. He clearly trusted they wouldn't bolt. "How do you mean?" He ran his hand over Vegas flank, settling her. The winged horse settled her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Hermione took baby steps inside and reached her hand towards Antares' snout. "Their manes are the same colour as our hair, I suppose. I don't mean we sleep like this." She coloured. </p>
<p>He grinned, winking at her and she felt heat rush through her body. </p>
<p>The storm roared against the doors and she looked back as they rattled. </p>
<p>"It's probably better we stay here tonight if that's alright with you. I'll show you my hidden quarters. It's up there." He lifted his chin towards the free space above the horses and she noticed a ladder appear magically.</p>
<p>She was intrigued, it was his very own place in his home, much like the treehouse in her parent’s garden was her own space as a child. </p>
<p>He'd left and was distributing food to the creatures and she watched as he interacted with each one. </p>
<p>"Do you need a hand?" He stood behind her as she stared at the tall ladder. </p>
<p>"No, I was just waiting for you." She turned and began to climb. Nothing about staying in the Manor had made her think she'd be climbing into a hayloft to sleep for the night.  She didn't hear his creak on the wooden steps as she carried on up. "Draco?" She called over her shoulder. </p>
<p>He was silent below her as she reached the top and found a comfortable room with a bed, a fire pit and some easy chairs. Shuttered doors rattled, covering what appeared to be a window of sorts. She peered back down. "Aren’t you coming?" </p>
<p>"I have to be honest, Granger, your arse was so fucking delectable as you climbed those rungs, I found myself staring most impolitely." </p>
<p>She sat back on the wooden floorboard with a thump, heated and flushed. His eyes were dark with arousal and she knew by staying she would need to make it clear it was as friends. Did she want more? Her body told her so when he said her bum was sexy, that was what he'd said, wasn't it?</p>
<p>She heard the rungs creak as he climbed, and she knew she needed to decide now. She was either staying or going. </p>
<p>"They're alright now, I gave them some apples, they love apples from our Orchard." He smirked. </p>
<p>"Of course, you have an Orchard." She rolled her eyes. "Is there anything else on the estate I don't know about?" She bit her lip as she sat on the bed. </p>
<p>"Actually, I haven't shown you anything yet, the swimming lake and the bluebell woods around the lower gardens, its where my mother planted her roses, there's a little stream that runs into the River Avon." </p>
<p>Sitting beside her on the bed, he placed both hands beside his thighs, moving his little finger to caress her leg. "I don't think that's all you want to know about me, is it? I'll bet you're dying to ask me a million questions about this place."</p>
<p>"No, I want to know why you hid here, why this was your safe place?" She slid up to rest her back against the wooden slatted headboard, it would be called rustic in the muggle world. </p>
<p>"You don't want to know." He looked at the floor, noticing some hay strands strewn across the wooden slats. </p>
<p>"I do. I want to know what you were thinking. I know what I was thinking, do you think you can tell me? I won't push but I think if we're to be...what are we Draco?" </p>
<p>His head thumped on the pillow next to her. "I spent my time here thinking about you." He closed his eyes. “As for what we are, I’ll leave that up to you to decide. I-I want more of you, how could I not?”</p>
<p>Hermione shuffled into place next to him, lying on her side and laying her head on her pillow. "I thought about you too, I always wondered what happened to you after that night on the astronomy tower. I worried about you and you proved me right when you helped us." She reached out and trailed her forefinger over his jaw. "I would've taken you with us that day if I could." </p>
<p>He looked up at the roof and another flash of lightening it up the barn. The animals shuffled below. "I wanted to come with you." He shifted onto his side. Facing her, he trailed his fingers up her arm. "I'd do anything for you." </p>
<p>Her eyes darted to his as every hair on her arm stood to attention. His touch lit her body on fire, and she swallowed deeply, biting her thumbnail.</p>
<p>"Draco..." </p>
<p>"Come here, I don't expect anything more than a hug if you're willing to gift me that." He opened his arms up wide to enable her to crawl closer. As lightning flashed, she paused. This was the moment to decide. She somehow knew there would be no going back if she took part in such an intimate act as sleeping by his side, wrapped in his arms. She wanted this and so lay down beside him, taking in his clean scent, with undertones of fire-whiskey on his breath and the faint whiff of sandalwood from his aftershave. He smelled amazing.</p>
<p>They both wriggled until they were comfortable in each other's arms. Hermione laid her head on his chest and he kissed the crown of her head. As his breathing slowed, she inhaled his heady scent, her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to keep her eyes open. With the horses nickering below, she tilted her head into his neck, brushing her fingertips gently across his jawline. Things had moved so fast she took a moment to filter through her thoughts about him. Eventually, she succumbed to sleep. Thinking, she mused, could be done in the morning.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter of this unbetaed story. I hope you've enjoyed it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Draco woke in the night to find himself with an unexpected armful of Hermione Granger. It took him a moment to come around and remember he'd been forward and invited her to sleep with him, in his bed, in the bloody barn. </p>
<p>He thought the wind had woken him, rattling the shutters but perhaps she had shifted, after all it had been a long time since he had a witch in his bed. The animals stirred below but seemed to settle. He turned onto his side, staring at her features in disbelief. Her lashes fluttered as she murmured and let out a gasp in her sleep, her hand straying to her lower arm, scratching at the scar which seemed to trouble her. Taking her hand, he smoothed his thumb across her knuckles, and she stilled. </p>
<p>For many years, all he'd wanted was to apologise, to tell her he'd fallen in love with her and now he'd made an arse of himself by parading on stage at the Leaky Cauldron, singing some ridiculous song he'd heard once or twice in a muggle bar in Soho when drowning his sorrows with Nott and Zabini in the dark days following the war. He hadn't been able to bring himself to frequent Wizarding London for years and then he and Johnny had wrecked all his carefully cultivated image as a recluse  with one might of drinking shit fire-whiskey and dancing like deranged mountain trolls in the most popular pub on Diagon Alley. He covered his mouth with his hand, rubbing his chin before throwing his head back on his pillow. "Oh, fuck." He breathed out a melodramatic sigh. </p>
<p>"Remembering last night?" A sleepy voice ventured. </p>
<p>Hermione was awake, she stretched adorably, squeezing her breasts together in the most delightful way. Bugger. He took in a deep breath before replying. "Huh, I find myself almost constantly relaying one of a thousand horrible mistakes, the most recent of which are my actions last night. It's nothing new for me." He chuckled sardonically. </p>
<p>"I don't want to pry," she shifted onto her elbow and propped her head on her upturned palm, "but do you still struggle, um, w-with the things that happened in the war?" </p>
<p>She wriggled over an inch, but that inch felt like she was almost on top of him. Her scent drowned him, and he wanted nothing but to roll over and kiss her soundly. What could he tell her? That he woke screaming in the night, struggling against the sheets like they were about to murder him. Or that it was her face he saw in his dreams whether they be bad or good. That sometimes he imagined what it would be like to make love to her, to hold her in his arms and keep her safe, so that no one could ever hurt her again. "I don't think I'll ever forget it. I wasn't sure I'd ever be happy or sleep again until you appeared on my estate yesterday morning. I don't think I'd ever seen anything more gorgeous than you, striding across the meadow with such righteous indignation." He is lips curled into a smile. "I didn't think the arrival of a Death Eaters sister seeking revenge would bring us here, lying in bed together." He tentatively ventured his hand out to caress a stray curl which lay on her pillow, corkscrewing it around his finger. "Last night I slept better than I have in years because I knew you were safe. Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>She frowned. "But I've been safe since the war, I can take care of myself, you saw it yesterday." </p>
<p>"I know that, Hermione, but somewhere in my mind you're still that girl who needed my help." He felt the itch of tears at the back of his throat, like a hand had grabbed his larynx and squeezed. "When I couldn't help you." He clenched his free fist to hold back threatening tears. </p>
<p>She saw his face crumple for a moment before he swiftly regained composure. Reaching out, she stroked his jaw. "I thought we'd resolved this. I can't have you beating yourself up over something you had no control over, not when we agreed you've redeemed yourself." She said softly. "The war was over years ago now and I'm very much looking forward to getting to know Draco Malfoy the man. You're not a boy anymore and it's preposterous to continue to berate yourself for past mistakes, not when you've done so much to help the Ministry. Harry and Ginny have forgiven you." She sat up, her legs tucked under her as she leaned over him, her long curls trailing over his arm. "I have forgiven you, if I'm truthful, I forgave you long ago. The question is, when will you forgive yourself?" </p>
<p>He covered his eyes, wondering how he could do that. He gasped as a sob consumed him, his heart feeling like it might explode, it was racing so fast. Another launched itself unbidden from his mouth, then more and more until he thought he was drowning as he gasped for breath.</p>
<p>Hermione eased down beside him and drew his head to her chest. She understood. She'd bawled her eyes out countless times in her friend’s arms after the war. They all had allowed themselves to let their grief go, but Draco had spent those years alone with no one to take him in their arms and allow his tears to fall. She felt heartbroken for him.</p>
<p>He had a feeling he would either sink or swim as he was consumed by everything he'd held in for so long. He couldn't breathe and barely heard Hermione murmur soothing words as she carded her fingers through his hair, her other hand massaging his back. Time seemed lost as his chest constricted and stuttered, eventually leading him to fall lax with exhaustion. He felt her soaked t-shirt against his cheek as reality hit him. Oh god, he'd acted like a baby, sobbing his woes on her chest. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to." He tried to pull away but felt resistance as her palm kept him in place. </p>
<p>"No, don't you say that. I won't have it." She admonished gently. "We all have good reason to break down once in a while and I think you have more reason than most. Don't berate yourself for this. Anyway, I have a feeling you'll feel better for letting it go." </p>
<p>"I feel better, but I feel foolish too. I didn't invite you here for this." He mumbled. Her breasts felt so soft and he was tempted to snuggle down there and never leave. It was like being wrapped in a blanket of love he'd never truly experienced from a woman. He'd been hugged by his mother on occasion, from girls at school momentarily as he fucked them, but there was nothing like the feeling of being drawn onto the arms of a woman you've loved since you were fourteen. </p>
<p>"As I remember, you didn't invite me at all, I dragged you home so drunk you could barely walk." She giggled. </p>
<p>He felt her breasts jiggle against his face, her voice rumbling in her chest. He bit his lip as he felt his cock sprang to life. He sat up suddenly, covering his crotch with his pillow. "I'm sorry, I..." Her seeing him like that was excruciatingly embarrassing. She was trying to help him, and he'd taken advantage of her, let his cock lead his head. </p>
<p>Her eyes glanced to the pillow. "I told you not to worry, I... Oh..." she peered the pillow placement and then down at her shirt and noticed how damp it was. Her nipple was visible on one side through the wet, white cotton but she made no move to conceal it. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm a disgrace...after all you've done to help me feel better..." He shook his head with a blush gracing his upper cheeks. </p>
<p>Hermione noticed that even the tips of his ears had flushed, and his pupils were dilated, even though his eyes remained red rimmed. It felt wrong to cover herself before him, not when she'd decided she wanted him and he'd already flirted, told her he had feelings for her and informed her what a fine arse she had. The urge to make him feel better was strong, in fact, the urge to put him out of another type of misery throbbed through her core. It had been a long time since she'd seen a wizard’s eyes darken when they looked at her like that. </p>
<p>"What makes you think I don't want to have that effect on you." She inched closer on her knees and pulled the pillow away with a tug, her eyes on his before she looked down. Her hand itched to touch him. "May I?" She reached out to stroke him. </p>
<p>He gulped and nodded, feeling like he might die if she didn’t. </p>
<p>She tugged the strings holding his pyjama pants apart, tenderly trailing her fingers down the blonde hairs of his lower belly. She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Is this okay?" </p>
<p>He nodded frantically, running his tongue over his lower lip in anticipation. He'd loved her for years and never expected this to happen so soon. He expected to work to be allowed closer. He still felt he didn't deserve her, but he'd lost any further thought on the matter when she asked him if it was alright to touch him. Her fingers brushed his pubic hair and the core of his cock as he watched her. She glanced up to his face frequently as she slowly tracked his hardness to the tip. He hissed with pleasure. Dipping his head back and revealing his bobbing throat as he gulped for air. </p>
<p>Enamoured by the way he reacted to her touch, she observed him as he curled her fingers around his length. "How does that feel?" She asked breathlessly. </p>
<p>"Hermione..." He gasped.</p>
<p>She moved to push her breasts against him, and he ran his hand down her spine before pulling her body flush to him with a desperate grunt. "Kiss me, please, I need to know how you taste." He whispered desperately in her ear, his teeth tugging on her ear lobe before planting sweet kisses across her jaw. </p>
<p>Godrick, Merlin and holy fuck, he licked her lower lip before trailing his fingers across her hip, pulling at the cord of her bottoms, her stomach clenched in anticipation. </p>
<p>Stalling, his thumb traced patterns over her hip like he was trying to memorise her curves, he paused. "May I? I love you, I'm sorry if it seems extreme but if you'd just allow me, I'll show you how much, you're the only one my heart beats for. I've never wanted anyone else like this." He breathed deeply against her lips. </p>
<p>She knew it was probably too soon for them to reach this point, but she was willing to give everything, her body burning as she tasted his breath. He smelled like thick male pheromones and want. "Yes, kiss me...oh, touch me." Her voice was thick with emotion and she felt wanton as she allowed him to pull her pants lower and clutch her arse with both hands, grinding her crotch against his. </p>
<p>He dropped his lips to hers and she yielded, allowing his hips to grind against her, plundering her mouth, his tongue melding with hers, rolling stickily over and over as she moaned into his mouth. His dick hardened further, and he felt himself lose any semblance of control he’d been holding on to. He rolled her underneath his body, feeling her yield, he looked at her dazed eyes, filled with lust. She was beautiful like this. "You're just gorgeous." He smoothed her brow, giving her a randy Eskimo kiss before nipping at her lips. </p>
<p>She was overwhelmed by the feelings he created in her body, it was like electricity rushed to her outer extremities and shot back to her core. His tongue toyed with hers as she writhed, rolling her hips against him. </p>
<p>Sweat rolled down his temple as he tried not to ravish her. He wanted to rip her pants off and plunge himself inside her but held back, he needed to take his time. He pushed his hand under her top, along the damp skin of her sternum, between her breasts to her heart. He felt it beating rapidly matching his own. It was all he ever wanted, for her to be on the same page. "Stop me if you don't want this." He gasped. </p>
<p>"I want you, please don't stop." She moaned as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. </p>
<p>"I've never felt like this, I never thought my dreams would come true." He pulled down her pyjama pants, desperately shucking off his own. "I need you, sweet Salazar, I thought I never stood a chance. You're my princess, my..." she opened her legs as he ran his fingertips across her pussy, "fuck, you're soaked...my everything." He kissed her deeply, his cock burning as he reared forward, his length brushing her heat, relishing the feeling as his tip stroked her clit and his cock moved up through the fine strip of hair decorating her pubis. He paused, watching her as she keened and arched her back. </p>
<p>She shuddered and thought she might die if he didn't do something, anything. "Touch me Draco or fuck me, but please, for the love of Merlin, do something." </p>
<p>He took hold of her jaw with his hand as he slid inside her, watching her eyes roll as she clenched on him. "Look at me and tell me you want this, you want me." Her pupils were blown wide, the barest hind of cinnamon coffee rimming black as her eyes met his. </p>
<p>"Gods, oh, I want you, please move." She reached for his shoulder and ached her back, desperately seeking friction.  </p>
<p>"Please don't do that again." He begged, "I'll cum too quickly and I've wanted you too long to let that happen." He heaved. </p>
<p>She grabbed his shoulders, "I don't care, let yourself go, take me and lose control for once, I know I want to." She reached up and nipped his lips. "Are you going to prove yourself?" She winked. </p>
<p>He arched into her, listening to her mewl as he began to move, pulling her leg against his hip, his cock veering over the spot he just knew would bring her higher. He couldn't let himself loose, not yet. He wanted to bring her to the precipice first, wanted her to clench around his cock before he let himself. Rolling his hips over and over, he relished her moans as she scratched her fingernails over his chest. He dropped his head to her neck and growled, "Is this proof enough or do you want more?" </p>
<p>Yes. Oh, fucking Circe, yes, she wanted more. She'd never dreamed it could be as good as this. Raking at his back with clawed hands, she yelled his name as she convulsed on his cock. </p>
<p>He pushed both arms under her back and swung her forward, lifting her onto his lap, holding her with such strength, he was able to plough into her and hold her steady all at once. </p>
<p>She was dazed in post orgasm as he reared up into her, hitting her clit again as he rolled his hips against hers. Hermione's hair swung back, and he gathered it in his hand and fisted it, bringing his mouth to hers, ravaging her lips as his cock collided with her cervix, bringing her to another shattering orgasm. </p>
<p>He spilled inside her and pulled her tight against him. He could barely breathe he wanted her so much. His heart beating against hers, their chests rising and falling in tandem. "I know I've said things I didn't mean in the past, but I love you, and however long it takes for you to believe me, I'll w-wait." He stuttered. "I'll let you go if you don't think you can do this, but please, don't drag it out, it'll break me, it'll crush my undeserving heart." </p>
<p>She cupped his face in her hands, rolling them back so he was situated above her. She kissed him deeply. "Dance with me." She pulled at his wrist. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"I want you to dance with me." She headed towards the ladder, buck naked.</p>
<p>"Hang on a minute...if you're going down the ladder like that I'm going to be at the bottom. He elbowed her aside lightly and slug a long leg onto the ladder, smirking as he stepped down. </p>
<p>Hermione stood with her arms crossed across her breasts, waiting for him to reach the bottom. She peered over and felt self-conscious as she bared her bum and climbed down. Once she met the bottom rung, she fell into his chest. </p>
<p>"So," he growled, "what are we dancing to? You'd better be quick, or I'll shag your over the hay bale, regardless of whether the horses are watching. </p>
<p>She may have been naked, but she'd remembered her wand. She cast a musical charm and the music from the Yule ball began to play, "Take my waist, Draco." </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Take my waist!" </p>
<p>Both laughed joyfully as Draco lifted Hermione and spun her gracefully. Another dream of his came true as they laughed and circled the barn floor. </p>
<p>The music was so loud, neither heard the doors to the barn creak open. </p>
<p>"Draco, Nobby said I'd find you here...Oh. Oh, my." </p>
<p>Hermione hid behind Draco, peering over his shoulder, while he placed both hands over his bollocks. </p>
<p>"Mother, how nice to see you. You're looking well." He grimaced as he stood frozen. </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. "You too my son, although I must say I'd rather see less of you at your age. Please do invite Miss Granger to take elevenses with us, and compliment her on her waltz, it was rather, ahem, good." </p>
<p>Narcissa left and Hermione bust into giggles, falling onto the hay bale and swiftly jumping up again when her bottom was poked by sharp pieces of straw. </p>
<p>Draco stared at Antares as he nickered, nodding its head over the gate like he was laughing. "Oh, do shut up!" He snapped at the horse, causing Hermione to slap his back with laughter. </p>
<p>Draco turned and tickled her ribs. "I've a mind to send you to tea naked for that." </p>
<p>"Then I shall ride Antares naked into the drawing room, like lady Godiva." </p>
<p>"Why, you little minx, wouldn't you at least give me lift? You've made my legs feel like jelly." </p>
<p>"Absolutely not. Unless...” She bit her lip and eyed Antares. <br/>Eyes sparkling, Draco swung her into his arms, and she kicked out, slapping at his back, thinking he really was going to put her on the horse. “I won’t have anyone else being ridden by you naked.” He kissed her forehead and placed her back down. </p>
<p>His closed his eyes and took a calming breath, releasing it through his nose. “I realise its rather soon but are you feeling alright about meeting my mother for tea? I apologise, I had no idea she would be coming home this weekend, she rarely does nowadays.”</p>
<p>Hermione ruffled her curls, looking nervous. “Only if I wouldn’t be encroaching on your time with your mother. You’ve said you don’t see her often.”</p>
<p>His muscles tensed; he didn’t want her to leave but he couldn’t force her to stay. “I want you to stay,” he rubbed the top of her arms reassuring, “and I think mother will be glad to know I have company, she’s been rather worried about me.” He placed his hand on the back of his neck. “So, will you?” He ducked his head in such a way Hermione couldn’t not find it charming and sweet. </p>
<p>Hermione’s belly fluttered and she had a feeling that everything was going to be alright. That these could be the first tentative steps into a relationship with Draco Malfoy. She wanted it very much. She nodded. “Will you take me to the Manor via the meadow and the stream, I’d very much like to see it again?”</p>
<p>He let out a breath, as though he’d been holding it while awaiting her response. “Yes! Yes anything. Let’s get dressed, I’m starving.” He exclaimed in such a joyful way Hermione wasn’t sure if he was the same man, regardless, she liked this behaviour very much. This was a man she was sure she could fall in love with. </p>
<p>Taking his proffered hand, they both stepped out through the barn doors into the blazing sunlight. Tomorrow, they would worry about what news the Prophet held of their budding relationship, but today they smiled widely, as he animatedly told her about the home he’d come to love once more after its dark past and taking in the sights of the estate of the glorious day. </p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, both felt complete. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>